Invierno de emociones
by LadyMoon6
Summary: AU.Shaoran Li termina su relación con Sakura Kinomoto, sin motivo alguno. Ahora ambos deberán emprender un viaje, donde comenzará desde cero e ir descubriendo a través del tiempo las verdades que fueron enterradas en el pasado.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Un invierno de emociones**

_**Prólogo**_

_Crear una obra de arte__ puede resultar fácil, claro, si el autor posee todos los elementos necesarios para recrearla y sobre todo, si tiene la habilidad de plasmar sus ideas con amor, pasión y empeño, en el momento preciso y conciso, haciendo que el mensaje de la misma llegue al público. Sobre todo, que entiendan su significado. Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando las dos piezas principales no están?, el creador simplemente no puede seguir, haciendo que su creación quede incompleta. Por esa razón, se siente decepcionado de sí mismo, por no saber cómo lograr llevarla a su fin._

_Sin lugar a duda, toda obra__ - dígase: Teatro, pintura, poesía, etc. - cuando no está acabada, se siente un vacio, un sentimiento de frustración._

_Y justo eso les pasó__ a dos jóvenes que se amaban, los protagonistas de la creación, que encajaban como dos piezas del rompecabezas en todo aspecto: Emocional, sentimental, cuerpo y alma. Un día, por cosas del destino, esos dos pedazos de fragmentos se separaron, cayendo en el vacío. _

_Dejando todo a medio concluir._

_La vida n__o siempre es de color rosa, - y eso nadie lo discute - pero tampoco hay que hacerse el mártir y encerrarse en la oscuridad. No querer buscar la salida para pensar y solucionar las cosas. Cuando más se sientan que están en la sombras, es donde más se debe buscar la luz. Y es que todo camino siempre estará lleno de iluminación que guía a las personas para que no se pierdan. Que no sientan que fue un tiempo perdido, el haber caminado y encontrado._

_E__l destino es el único que juega las cartas sobre la mesa, y solo él dirá cual es el verdadero Final._

_C__omo toda obra no puede tener un final, si no posee un principio…_

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

Esta historia se volvio un reto para mi, ya que es totalmente diferente a las otras que he publicado. Me gustaria que fuese de su agrado, ya que yo la disfruto escribiendola. Con esta creación mía, empiezo esta nueva decada y este año. Espero superar sus espectativas, porque las mias las supere y me agrado bastante, sobre todo como esta tomando las cosas.

El titulo de este fic, se me ocurrio en un día de lluvia, ya que a veces suelo pintar, y me dije: "¿Por qué en vez de pintarla no la escribes?" y fue como nació esta obra, pues para mi, el escribirla es como si la tuviese pintando. He ahi el prólogo de la misma. Obviamente es un SakuraxShaoran, tendremos más parejas - entre esas mi favorita, EriolxTomoyo -Tendrán muchas sorpresas y situaciones jamás esperadas.

Sin más que decirles, les dejo que disfrute de esta pequeña introducción, ojala les agrade mucho. Nos veremos después de quince días con el primer capitulo.

**Les pedire Reviews, para saber si les gusta la historia y también porque me gustaria saber su opinión de la misma, sus dudas y sugerencias. Para mi es importante. **

Sin mas, hasta la próxima.**  
**


	2. Cap1: Limbo

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Limbo_**

Eran las seis de la tarde. Así lo hacía ver las campanadas que sonaban desde el templo Tsukimine para todo Tomoeda. Las calles vacías, silencio en cada rincón. Sólo se escuchaba el viento que pasaba en dirección hacia el oeste y provocaba que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran de un lado a otro. El árbol de cerezos, antes poseía vida, ahora solo es un recuerdo de lo que fue. Se lo ve marchito, triste, solo y llorando calladamente. Aún poseía su forma, sin embargo ya no estaba frondoso, ni siquiera da sombra para quien la necesite.

Tomoeda es un pueblo que está ubicado a treinta minutos de la capital de Japón, Tokyo. Es una villa que antes estaba lleno de vida, alegrías, sonrisas; hoy es un pueblo fantasma. Solo existe actividad durante el día, donde la gente se dirigen a diferentes lugares: Trabajo, Instituto, Escuela, etc. En las noches es un desierto, ni un alma en pena se escucha por esos lados.

¿Qué pasó para que ese hermoso lugar lleno de vida, se encuentre ahora sumido en una profunda tristeza?

Una joven de apenas diecisiete años, color de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, se encontraba parada frente al lugar que fue testigo de muchas facetas en su vida, y que por lo consiguiente, intuía que esta visita sería la última. Sin darse cuenta, su mente empezó a retroceder en el tiempo, recordando la historia que su bisabuelo alguna vez le conto.

_La familia Amamiya, había sido una de las primeras familias en habitar Tomoeda, cuando recién se estaba formado, junto con otras como los Mihara, Sasaki, Yanagisawa, Yamazaki, Tsukishiro y Mizuki, este último construyo un lugar hermoso, donde no solo diera la hora, sino que las personas fueran ahí, lo hagan para pensar, observar el cielo estrellado con su luna, o algo más simple: A demostrar su amor. Ese era su objetivo. El gran "Templo Tsukimine", el nombre que le puso en memoria de su difunta esposa y que perduraría para siempre. _

_Para muchos, el templo tiene una historia, la razón que está detrás de esa majestuosa construcción, pero que posee un misterio y nadie ha podido descifrar cual es. Sin embargo, un día el señor Mizuki, al caer enfermo y teniendo a su único hijo lejos de él, decidió invitar a su mejor amigo, el señor Amamiya, para conversar. Le comento del deseo de ver los juegos artificiales, pues le encantaba observarlos ya que le recordaba cuando lo hacía junto a su adorada esposa. Pero aquello sería imposible, ya que tendría que viajar y él no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones._

_El señor Amamiya pudo ver la tristeza en esos ojos, tal vez porque era algo que él también vivía. Viudo y con dos hijos a los cuales daría toda su vida, decidió en realizar algo para que esta villa empiece a ser reconocida, asi como también ver el rostro alegre de su amigo. Fue en ese momento, que se le ocurrió una grata idea de realizar un festival en el templo. Sabía que la infraestructura daba para eso y más. Después de aquella conversación, se dirigió a donde la familia Mihara, quienes poseían un pequeño local de artesanía. Ellos eran artesanos y su trabajo era bueno, sin decir que poseía una belleza extraordinaria. Hablo con ellos y le expuso su idea. Estuvieron de acuerdo. Otra familia que visito fue la Yamazaki. Ellos en cambio, poseían una panadería y pastelería, hacían los mejores panes y dulces que pudiera haber probado. Por otra parte, estaban los Sasaki, que tenían una pequeña clínica y esperaban en un futuro convertirla en un hospital. Ambas familias también estarían presentes, la una ofreciendo su más selecto gourmet y la otra, dando a conocer la especialidad de la clínica._

_Los Tsukishiro, al ser una familia numerosa, eran dueños de un pequeño jardín de infantes, una escuelita y un colegio. Aunque recién estaban empezando, ofrecían el mejor servicio de educación en el pueblo. Amamiya apoyaba este proyecto, no solo monetariamente, sino que, al ser un hombre de negocios, tenía amigos de diferentes profesiones y entre esos, los que se dedicaban a la enseñanza. No deseaban hacerlo en una ciudad donde había tanto estrés y complejidad, sino en un pueblo. Le llamo para ofrecerle un puesto en los centros de estudios de los Tsukishiro, y estos aceptaron gustosos. Es más, fueron con sus familias y se los veía felices. No se habían arrepentido de la decisión tomada. Y por último están lo Yanagisawa, que poseían una editorial, les iba bien ya que el señor era poeta y editor; mientras que su esposa era una escritora de tipo suspenso y misterio. Ya habían publicado algunos libros._

_Los Amamiya y los Mizuki, eran personas de la alta clase, por decirlo así, ya que eran los millonarios de la villa y las otras familias eran de clase media. Sin embargo, aquello no fue obstáculo para que la amistad entre ellos sea verdadera y leal. Se ayudaban unos a otros, y siempre estaban para cualquier cosa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello del festival. No solo alegraría a su gran amigo, sino que impulsaría a Tomoeda a que sea reconocido._

_"El gran festival de Tomoeda", se inauguró un día sábado del mes de abril, donde justo había empezado a florecer el árbol Sakura y el árbol ciruelo. Estaban en la primavera y sin imaginárselo, aquello fue la atracción de cientos de personas que venían de otras partes de Japón. El festival había sido un éxito y la pequeña villa, al cabo de seis meses después de la presentación, se iba agrandando, sin perder la tranquilidad y paz que brindaba._

_Se decía que las familias Amamiya y Mizuki eran muy pequeñas en comparación a las otras. Para entender un poco mejor. El señor Amamiya era una persona viuda y con dos hijos varones. Su esposa había fallecido de problemas a los riñones en Tokyo. Es por eso que decidió ir a Tomoeda, a establecerse allá. Compro una mansión y una casa de relajación que quedaba en las afueras del pueblo, pensando no en él, sino en sus hijos. Pronto se casarían y la familia se iría agrandando. En el centro, compro una suite para sus momentos de soledad._

_Mizuki era otro viudo y con un hijo, pero su carácter alegre y perspectivo, provoco que hiciera amigos al instante, se unió al grupo que tenia negocios. Ya la villa empezaría a tomar formar. Antes no había más que pequeños departamentos, casas y villas. La esposa del señor Mizuki había fallecido de una enfermedad, que en ese entonces no era conocida, pero que ahora se la conoce como Leucemia. _

_Desde ese momento, generación tras generación, los descendientes de aquellas familias pusieron aún más en lo alto sus apellidos. Nunca dejaron de aportar para la villa. Sus habitantes, iban aumentando y como cada año, en el mes de abril, se celebra el festival. Un día decidieron hacerlo por el mes de octubre, ya que para ese entonces, podría participar la escuela Tomoeda y el instituto Seijo, para demostrar el talento de los niños y jóvenes que poseían._

_Pero un año, donde habitaba la tranquilidad en Tomoeda, el señor Amamiya recibió la trágica noticia de que habían fallecido sus dos hijos con sus esposas en un accidente de tránsito. La noticia lo devasto, y no solo fue a él sino a todo el pueblo. Por generación, la familia Amamiya siempre tenía de dos a tres descendientes, sin embargo, la tragedia nunca los dejaba. La familia de sus dos hijos estaba conformada de tres: El joven Amamiya, su esposa e hija. Lo mismo ocurría con su hermano gemelo. Habían quedado huérfanos las últimas descendientes de esta familia: Nadeshiko y Sonomi._

_Ahora los miembros que la conformaban, solo eran: El abuelo Amamiya y sus dos nietas. Ambas primas habían sido toda una atracción y los jóvenes no perdían el tiempo en tratar de acercárseles. Tanto Sonomi como Nadeshiko, eran herederas de una gran fortuna, que estaba dejando el abuelo en el testamento, ahora en vida. Si llegara a fallecer, ambas pasarían a ser las dueñas, no solo de dinero sino también de dos propiedades: La mansión que quedaba en las afueras de Tomoeda, la casa de relajación y la Suite que se ubicaba en el centro._

_Al pasar el tiempo, ambas supieron acerca del fallecimiento de sus padres y todos los siete de abril, iban al cementerio a dejarles un ramo de flores. No le culpaban a su abuelo por no decirle la verdad a su tiempo, es comprensible, porque eran aun una niñas, ahora tenían quince años y comprendían mucho mejor la situación._

_Nadeshiko no perdía la esperanza de que su abuelo siguiera vivo, siempre decía: "él vivirá, tengamos fe". Y esa fe y el optimismo de ella, se lo transmitía a u prima. Las dos eran jóvenes inteligente, atractivas. De una belleza incomparable. Fueron las primeras mujeres en dar a conocer a Tomoeda, hacia el resto del país, siempre habían sido hombres. Nadeshiko, empezó con el modelaje a la edad de trece años. Su pelo negro largo y ondulado hasta la cintura y sus ojos grandes color verde como la esmeralda, provocaban que miles de jóvenes se quedaran hipnotizados. No faltarían los piropos y los intentos frustrados de conquistarla._

_Sonomi por su lado, poseía su cabello corto rojizo y sus ojos de color amatista, era la "intelectual" de la familia. Su talento era el diseño y la administración. También, en ciertas ocasiones se portaba como niña pequeña, ya que le gustaban mucho ir al parque de diversiones y los juguetes. Se emocionaba cuando diseñaba uno y se lo demostraba a alguna de sus amigas y quedaban encantadas. A los dieciséis, Sonomi decide poner un pequeño taller, para el diseño y venta de sus juguetes. Su prima, Nadeshiko, le ayudaba a conseguir clientes, por su condición de modelo. Ellas los conseguían de manera rápida._

_A los dieciocho, y ambas ya graduadas, deciden ir a la universidad a seguir con sus carreras. Sonomi con administración y diseño, aunque sabía que se le haría pesado, lo sabría llevar. No era de las que se vencía fácilmente. Nadeshiko jamás dejo el modelaje, y continúo trabajando de modelo mientras estudiaba Licenciatura en letras. Un día, mientras estaban de receso, Nadeshiko se dirigió al árbol Sakura, le encantaba estar ahí y relajarse, esperaba paciente por su prima que estaba en la biblioteca._

_-Disculpe – dijo un joven de unos veinticinco años, cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color café oscuros._

_-No se preocupe – le mostro su mejor sonrisa. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. - ¿Busca algo o a alguien?_

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Disculpe, me distraje un segundo – ella volvía a mostrarle esa sonrisa que le cautivo desde el primer minuto, corrección, desde el primer segundo que la vio ahí._

_-No se preocupe. Por lo que veo, usted es nuevo por aquí, ¿Verdad?_

_-Si, asi es. Mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y soy el profesor nuevo de la materia de historia universal en esta universidad._

_-Bueno, si desea le puedo acompañar hasta la recepción para que le indique donde queda la oficina del rector de la universidad, ¿le parece? _

_-Si – no podía decir más, estaba simplemente embobado viendo a tremenda belleza. Para Fujitaka Kinomoto, ese encuentro con aquella Diosa era el inicio de algo y eso era bueno, muy bueno._

_Desde ese día, profesor y alumna compartían los tiempos juntos. Almorzaban en la cafetería, conversaban de varios temas que les gustasen a los dos y por increíble que pareciera, Nadeshiko le confesó que ella era admiradora de la historia universal y de la arqueología. En ese momento, Fujitaka le dice su verdadera vocación y que su trabajo es viajar y los peligros que se puede tener. Hasta ese momento, la joven modelo no sabía de la verdadera profesión del profesor Kinomoto. Ahí todo cambio._

_El abuelo Amamiya y Sonomi se opusieron a esa relación. Según el argumento, Fujitaka Kinomoto era un acosador de niñas, chantajista y que solo estaba con su nieta Nadeshiko por dinero. Ambos no les dieron importancia, sabían que lo decían por el enojo del momento. Sin embargo, Sonomi desde que lo vio aquella tarde caminando junto a su prima a la recepción de la universidad, sintió por él algo más que deseo o atracción física. No podría hacer nada. ¿O sí?_

_Sonomi quiso separarlos, y le mintió a su abuelo para que hiciera algo. Ella lo quería a él. Su corazón entro en una seria batalla interior, porque sabía que si los separaba ella sería infeliz. No quería aumentar más tragedias a la familia. A medida que había entablado cierta amistad con el arqueólogo, le había simpatizado, pero el corazón de él había decidido que su pareja sería su prima y no ella. Sonomi se sentía frustrada._

_La noticia llegó. Sus planes se fueron a la borda._

_-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pasa, Sonomi? – Pregunto Nadeshiko de manera tranquila._

_-Nada. No pasa nada.- Solo esperaba que no haya descubierto sus planes._

_-Te conozco y sé que te sucede algo. Y ese algo tiene nombre y apellido, ¿verdad?_

_-No quiero que te vayas de nuestro lado. Él es mayor a ti y…_

_-Solo son siete años, Sonomi. Además yo..._

_-¿Además qué? Solo lo dices por defenderlo a él e irte. De seguro te lavo el cerebro con quien sabe qué cosa y por eso dices todo esto. Nadeshiko – Confirmado. Su prima estaba alterada._

_-Nadie me lavo el cerebro Sonomi. Yo deseo formar un hogar, tener hijos. _

_-¿Tu carrera donde queda?_

_-Mira. Yo solo me voy a casar, mis hijos vendrán después. Puedo seguir con mi carrera y terminar de estudiar. Mirame Sonomi – le pidió la modelo Amamiya con ternura –No voy a dejarlos. Aunque haga ya mi vida, siempre estaré ahí, para ustedes. Solo quiero que me apoyen en mis decisiones, ¿sí?_

_Sonomi sabía que había perdido la batalla. No podía separarlos, sería algo desleal para con alguien quien siempre le apoyo con las creaciones de sus juguetes. De alguien, quien junto a ella supieron darle más vida a la villa de Tomoeda. Sobre todo, no deseaba pertenecer aún triangulo amoroso y que al final todos terminen separados y con rencores en los corazones. No. Ella no sería esa persona. Sacrificaría su felicidad, por la de su prima y porque al fin y al cabo, Fujitaka Kinomoto ama a Nadeshiko Amamiya, no a ella. Y en el corazón, nadie manda._

_Lentamente afirmo con la cabeza todo lo dicho por la modelo. Nadeshiko le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro del hogar de su abuelo, sin saber que detrás de una puerta, el señor Amamiya había escuchado todo, incluso el sollozo de su otra nieta. Comprendía que Sonomi lo había hecho porque estaba enamorada del enamorado de la joven Nadeshiko, y lo entendía. Solo quedaba brindarles todo su amor y apoyarlas._

_La boda se realizo seis meses después. Una boda sencilla, pero acogedora. No podían faltar las bromas, las conversaciones con los amigos de ellos y sus familias. Al principio se sorprendieron de la noticia y de la invitación, pero sabían que en eso iba a terminar. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko dieron el sí, uniendo sus vidas hasta que el ángel de la muerte toque la puerta a uno de los dos. Cuando se casaron ella tenía veinte y él tenía veintisiete años._

_Dos años después, nace su primer hijo: Touya Kinomoto. Al mismo tiempo, Mizuki daba la noticia del nacimiento de su hija, Kaho y los Tsukishiro, de su hijo Yukito. Algo les decía que entre esos tres iba a ver algo, pero ¿quién sabía lo que podría pasar en el futuro? Nadie. Solo sabían que, esas familias perdurarían siempre. Porque seguían viniendo nuevas generaciones y esperaban que siguieran en eso ritmo. Ya no querían mas tragedias, solo vivir en paz._

_Después del nacimiento de Touya, el abuelo estaba feliz. No tenia las palabras para describir ese sentimiento que guardaba dentro de sí, aunque todavía no aceptaba al profesor Kinomoto, tampoco es que lo odiara como para hacerle un mal. Había entendido y respetado a sus dos nietas. Ambas se habían enamorado del mismo hombre y todo por su forma cálida de ser. Solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido. Al año siguiente, en una reunión de la empresa de Sonomi, conoció a Hiroshi Daidouji, un importante empresario, por no decir multimillonario, que buscaba afiliarse con una empresa que le diera mas realce a la suya. La encontró. _

_Se hicieron amigos después de varias reuniones de negocios. Él había descubierto que ella era una de las herederas de una gran fortuna, pues su abuelo revelo que él era el presidente de una importante corporación, que se encontraba en Tokyo. Aunque por ahora, él vivía en la suite que le había dejado sus antepasados y la mansión se la dio a Sonomi y la casa de relajación quedo para cuando la familia se reuniera. Fujitaka había comprando una pequeña casa, para él y su esposa, asi lo había querido Nadeshiko. Con esta información, le fue más fácil acercarse a Sonomi._

_Sin darse cuenta, había encontrado a la mujer que buscaba. Fresca, risueña, emprendedora, cariñosa y un mas virtudes que poseía Sonomi. Hiroshi sabía que ella tenía su empresa de juguetes y que al mismo tiempo, manejaba la corporación financiera de su abuelo. Él le propondría un trato difícil de negarse._

_-Sonomi, llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y me gustaría proponerte algo. – en cada palabra que decía Hiroshi, se mostraba confiado y seguro._

_-Di tu de que se trata. Sabes que solo hablo de negocios. _

_-Casémonos. – soltó sin más. Sonomi estaba anonada por aquello._

_-Creo que no te entiendo, Hiroshi._

_-Te amo. Me enamore cada día que te iba conociendo cada vez más y ahora no puedo huir de este sentimiento. Sé que es apresurado, pero también sé, que tu eres la indicada para mí. Si nos casamos, tu empresa se uniría a la mía sin ningún problema y la corporación que ha estado desde generación en generación tendrá respaldo con mi compañía. Pero más que negocios, te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti._

_Cada palabra que le decía Daidouji salía de su corazón, mas Sonomi tenía miedo. ¿Y si fracasaba? ¿Sino resultaba lo que ella esperaba? Iba a correr el riesgo, no importaba. Su corazón le decía que lo hiciera, no perdería nada._

_-Acepto. – Hiroshi la beso. -¿Cómo supiste de la corporación Amamiya? – le pregunto cuando terminaron de besarse._

_-Yo había escuchado de una corporación financiera buena, y sabia que llevaba bastante tiempo. Que pasaba de generación en generación, y que pertenecía a una familia muy respetada, pero hubo algo que perturbó al dueño, haciendo que se vaya de Tokyo a un pueblo. Había sido tus antepasados, Sonomi._

_Y ella lo sabía. No quería mezclar negocios con amor, pero este era una buena manera de tratar de olvidar al esposo de su prima. Al finalizar el año, ellos anunciaban la boda. Sería sencilla y la recepción en la mansión Amamiya. La familia se agrandaba y seguían rezando para que la maldición que tenia puesta se acabase por fin. No se imaginaban, que aquello aun continuaría._

_Siete años después, Nadeshiko anuncia su segundo embarazo y seis meses después Sonomi anuncia el suyo. Ambas tendrían a sus hijos casi al mismo tiempo. El abuelo Amamiya está contento, pero tenía un ligero presentimiento, de que algo grave sucedería, pero no entendía nada. Un primero de abril, Nadeshiko dio a luz a una hermosa niña, y le puso el nombre de Sakura, por la flor que a ella le gusta. Todo era felicidad. Hiroshi nunca descuido de su esposa y cada día se enamoraba más. La Corporación Financiera crecía y la juguetería también, incluso llego a ser una de las mejores en todo Japón. ¿Qué podría ir mal?_

_Un mes antes del nacimiento de la hija de Sonomi, Hiroshi salía en un viaje de negocios a China. Si todo marchaba bien, volvería justo antes del nacimiento de su hija. Sin embargo, en la mansión Daidouji, la llamada que entraría cambiaria el destino. Fujitaka cogió el teléfono, recibiendo la noticia de que su cuñado había desaparecido en el vuelo de regreso de China a Japón. Nunca se encontró ni el avión ni los pasajeros. Sonomi no asimilaba la noticia. Debía ser un error, más no lo era. La tragedia en la familia aun continuaba._

_El tres de septiembre dio a luz a una pequeña princesa a la cual le puso el nombre de Tomoyo, ¿Razones? Simplemente se limitaba a decir que el nombre era en memoria de su difunto esposo, ya que a él le gustaba ese nombre para su hija. Cuando ambas cumplieron tres años, Nadeshiko cae enferma gravemente, le habían detectado problemas al corazón. No tenía mucho tiempo de vida._

_-Sonomi, prométeme que si me pasa algo, siempre estarás ahí, para mis hijos y Fujitaka. Por favor. – le rogaba su prima._

_-Lo prometo. – No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Solo rezaba para que su prima siguiera con vida. No deseaba tener que estar al lado de Kinomoto._

_Mas sus rezos nunca fueron escuchados. Un veinticuatro de noviembre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto dejaba de existir. Otra vez, la familia Amamiya volvía a sufrir._

Sakura despertó de sus recuerdos, cuando sintió unas gotas caer. Al alzar la mirada, vio que el cielo estaría a punto de llorar…_junto con ella._ Sabía que existía vacios. Lo que nunca supo, es porque razón su hermano la abandono cuando ella tenía ocho años. Se había ido sin dejar rastros ni nada. Su padre sufría por ello, sin embargo ahí estaban su tía Sonomi y su bisabuelo. Este creyendo que Touya había descubierto una parte de la verdad, había preferido huir, le conto a sus dos bisnietas la historia. Obviamente lo hizo, cuando tenían diez años. Espero dos años para poder hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

_En ese momento, llegarían dos guapos extranjeros. Shaoran Li, proveniente de China y Eriol Hiragizawa, proveniente de Inglaterra. Ambos, eran hijos de reconocidos empresarios. Los Li, poseían una Aerolínea y una cadena de Hoteles, mientras que los Hiragizawa, eran dueños de la fábrica de textiles más reconocidas en Europa y parte de Asia. También poseían una automotriz. Con la llegada de ellos, su grupo creció. Seguía habiendo vacios, y no entendía el porqué. Pero no le daría más vuelta al asunto._

Hecho un último vistazo al templo, y empezó a caminar. Su decisión estaba tomada. No sabía cuál sería la consecuencia de ella. Si la llevaría al cielo y le daría paz a su alma, o si la mandaría al infierno y su alma pagaría con dolor y sangre por todos los pecados cometidos en vida. Solo sabía, que sería la mejor opción, para todos.

_-Sakura, quiero que entiendas que te amo. Pero no todo es para siempre y eso debes comprenderlo. Tu felicidad no es a mi lado, y es mejor que los dos empecemos nuevas vidas, por separado._

Dolía, si. No sabían cuanto le producía en su interior aquellas palabras. Pero si él decidió romper, lo que por años tuvieron los dos, entonces ella cumpliría su deseo. Volvería a rehacer su vida, pero no en Tomoeda. Y es por ellos que la llevo a pensarlo detenidamente, recordando el pasado que le conto su bisabuelo antes de morir, pero después de que Touya se haya ido de su lado. Caminaba y la lluvia se hacía más fuerte. Ella sabía que el cielo lloraba y la acompañaba en su dolor. La luna era su testigo y como tal, apenas iluminaba el camino que ella caminaba.

_-Vaya si es la hermosa Chiharu Mihara, la artesana del pueblo – dijo de manera despectiva Hideki y su grupo._

_-Déjame en paz. Anda hacer lo que tengas que hacer y no te cruces en mi camino._

_-¿O sino que, preciosa?_

_Sintió que lo llamaban, cuando le tocaron el hombro. Al voltearse, sintió un puño estampando en su cara. _

_-Pelea como hombre, hijo de puta – era Takashi Yamazaki, persona la cual rara vez, se lo veía enojado._

_-Pero si es el panadero del pueblo. – Seguía diciendo Hideki._

_-No te acerques a Chiharu. _

_-¿Por qué es tu noviecita? No me hagas reír, Yamazaki. Se ve a leguas que ella prefiere juntarse con mediocres como tú._

_Otra vez le lanzaba golpes. Ahora sí, Takashi estaba enojado. Nadie insultaba sus antepasados ni el de su novia. Chiharu en la desesperación, fue a buscar a alguien para que le ayude a separar a su novio del idiota de Hideki. Ambos seguían dándose golpe tras golpe, hasta que sintieron que eran separados. Shaoran lo tenía agarrado a Yamazaki, mientras que Eriol, lo hacía con Hideki._

_-Para ser un panadero, peleas bien. ¿Seguro que no fuiste otra cosa, perdedor?_

_-Cállate chucha. Tú eres el perdedor. Como no te acóstate con mi novia, busca la manera de jodernos con tus idioteces. ¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca municipal? Tal vez te refresque un poco la memoria y te enteres de quienes somos nosotros. Que no somos cualquier cosa._

_Tenía razón. Hideki no era más que un perdedor. El se enfrentaba a la nueva generación de una de las familias más respetadas de todo Tomoeda. Una, la cual había sido pilar para el crecimiento y desarrollo de la villa._

Sus recuerdos estaban ahí. No podía evitar sonreír melancólicamente. Dejaría atrás a su padre, a su tía, a su prima y a sus amigos. Pero era lo mejor. No había otra salida.

_Todo estaba preparado. Meiling llegaría en cualquier momento. Asi se lo había dicho su amigo. Terminaba de arreglar la mesa cuando sintió que la puerta se abría. Era él con su prima. _

_-Mei, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, mi mejor amiga._

_-Un gusto en conocerte. Mi primo siempre habla de ti, hasta por los codos – rió alegremente la china, al ver la cara sonrojada de él._

_-El placer es mío, Mei. ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre, verdad?_

_-Claro que sí. –Él se sentía relegado de esa conversación de mujeres._

Una nueva amiga había hecho. Una nueva cómplice para sus travesuras o simplemente una nueva confidente. No había marcha atrás. Las vivencias que había tenido a sus diecisiete años, la dejo marcada para siempre. Había aprendido en tan poco tiempo. Era amiga, hija, prima, confidente, estudiante, la transición de niña a adolescente o la conversión de niña a mujer, su primera vez en todo ámbito, incluido cuando hizo el amor con _él._

_-Sakura. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. – le comentaba alegremente su prima._

_-¿Y eso se debe a…?_

_-Eriol me pidió que fuese su novia anoche. Fue tan romántico. Y luego fuimos a su departamento y… - No sabía si continuar, prefirió no hacerlo._

_-¿Ese "y" significa que…? – La curiosidad en Sakura era muy, pero muy alta._

_-No. – Se ruborizo Tomoyo – Solo conversamos, besos y acaricias pero no llegamos a más. Pasamos abrazados, viendo películas, conversando. Hoy él me va a llevar al cine y luego vendrá a mi casa ya que mamá sale de viaje, y me hará compañía._

_-Si pasa, pasa. Si no, es porque todavía no están preparados. – Le abrazo tiernamente – solo quiero que seas feliz._

Tomoeda se encontraba se encontraba sumida en un limbo profundo. No sabía si avanzar o retroceder. Apoyarla o darle la espalda. Acompañarla o dejarle sola. Simplemente vivían por hacerlo, porque era una obligación, no porque asi lo desearan.

_Todos estaban reunidos. Por primera vez, Rika Sasaki no sabía cómo empezar una conversación o por lo menos decir que ya tenía novio. Claro, como hacerlo con su padre – que en realidad es su padrastro - que siempre la ha protegido. Pero era momento de hacerlo y a sus quince años, estaba segura de lo que hacía, no le importaba romper las reglas, ser por primera vez en su vida, una chica rebelde._

_-Papá, mamá, amigos míos – Rika se dirigía con cautela, tanteando el terreno – Gracias por esta reunión por mi cumpleaños. Sé que dije que vendría alguien especial para mí, de hecho, él ya está aquí y ustedes lo conocen._

_-¿Nosotros lo conocemos? – Pregunto asombrada Meiling. - ¿De dónde lo conocemos? Los únicos varones en el grupo son Shaoran, Eriol y Takashi._

_-Él es mayor a mi – confeso Sasaki sonrojada_

_-¿Cuánto mayor a ti? – pregunto su madre. Intuía algo, pero esperaba que fuese broma._

_-Diez años mayora a mí_

_-Rika…_

_-Sé que esto es difícil, y que no es bien visto. Al principio pensé que solo fue atracción porque me recordaba a mi padre fallecido, pero esto que siento por él, no es esa clase de amor._

_-Buenas noches – dijo Yoshiyuki abrazando a Rika por la cintura _

_-¿Profesor Terada? – Pregunto Naoko asombrada._

_-Chicos. Él es mi novio – Soltó la heredera del hospital de Tomoeda. _

_La mamá no podía creerlo ni el resto. Él había sido profesor de primara de los chicos y aunque era gentil y de buen corazón, no dejaba ser mucho mayor a Rika._

_-¿Por qué Rika? – Su padre estaba entre sorprendido y molesto_

_-Papá. Deje de ser una niña cuando mi padre murió. Y tú sabes quién era. Había sido tu hermano y luego tú ocupaste el corazón de mamá. Y yo no objete para nada la decisión de ustedes. Siempre era la madura y responsable, pero en esta ocasión puedo asegurarte que lo amo con todo mi corazón y tu ni nadie podrá impedir que lo haga._

_-Solo nos sorprendió, hija – contesto su madre. El señor Sasaki, solo se limitaba a observar – Aunque no estamos de acuerdo, respetamos tu decisión. Siempre te apoyaremos y estaremos para ti, porque somos tus padres y ellos tus amigos._

No sabía que tanto había caminado, simplemente sus pies la llevaban a un lugar que ni ella misma tenía conocimiento. Le dolía recordar cada acaricia, cada beso, cada palabra que él le decía y que ahora con su demostración, le enseño que no la amaba, que todo fue mentira. Se entrego a él sin condiciones ni temores, sabía cada paso que daba y lo hacía con seguridad, pero ahora, ya no se reconocía quien era. Se daba cuenta, que mientras más caminara, más cosas dejaba atrás. Necesitaba limpiar su corazón.

_Todo el grupo se encontraba reunido debajo del árbol cerezo. Conversaban animadamente, pero faltaban Meiling y Naoko. No era la primera vez que se saltaban el receso. Sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía tenso y pesado. A lo lejos pudieron divisar que venían dos chicas. Por sus expresiones, traían una notica, pero no sabían si era buena o mala._

_-Chicos. Naoko y yo tenemos algo que decirles. – Dijo Meiling un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa._

_-¿Qué es? No creo que sea algo malo. – Shaoran estaba seguro que se trataba de algún problema superficial._

_Naoko le cogió la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. La miro a los ojos, dándole ánimos. Esa pequeña acción, fue vista por sus amigos y se imaginaron por donde iba la cosa. Shaoran solo estaba expectante de lo que diría su prima._

_-Entiendo que después de esto ya no nos quieran aceptar ni hablar más. Pero es lo mejor, porque ustedes se merecen nuestro respeto. Hemos sido amigos casi desde la infancia y sería bueno ser sinceras con ustedes – Las palabras de Naoko, sonaba más a despedida que a otra cosa._

_-Chicos. Naoko y yo… Bueno, ella y yo… Somos pareja – lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas entendible, pero si fue escuchado. Todos estaban sorprendidos._

_-Mei… ¿Nos estas diciendo que tu y Naoko son lesbianas? – Le preguntaba con cautela Sakura,_

_-Sí. Lo siento Xiao Lang. Pido perdón por mis…_

_-¿Por qué Mei? – Shaoran se había levantado abruptamente sobresaltando a todos, incluida su novia. Se dirigía a paso firme a donde estaba su prima, su hermana, su sangre._

_-Yo… Nosotras queríamos decirlo antes. Yo deseaba decírtelo, pero tuve miedo – La señorita Li lloraba, dentro de ella fluida muchas emociones – Pensé que si te lo decía te apartarías de mi. Me rechazarías por mi condición. Por Naoko siento amor y daré todo…_

_No pudo continuar. Su primo la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Junto con ella, él también lloraba y era la primera vez que lo hacía de frente a ella y a sus amigos, pero no asi con Sakura._

_-Tonta. – Se separo de ella y le cogió el rostro. La miraba con ternura. – Eres mi sangre. Yo siempre estaré ahí, para ti. No importa si eres Hetero, Lesbiana, Bisexual o lo que fueres. Eres mi prima, mi hermana, mi sangre. La persona con quien compartí muchos recuerdos hermosos cuando era niño. Siempre te defenderé y te apoyare. Solo quería que tuvieses más confianza conmigo, ¿sí? No dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo. _

_El grupo seguía unido. Todos respetaban la decisión y todos les brindaban apoyo._

Delante de ella se presentaba la majestuosa mansión Daidouji, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No quería ser detective y buscar pistas para llegar a una respuesta. Si ya estaba allí, significaba que le diría la decisión tomaba a su prima y confidente. No sabría que reacción tendría, pero era lo mejor. Dejaba atrás una vida, un padre, una tía y una prima, unos amigos y lo dejaba a él. El ser que le cambio la vida y se la puso de cabeza, pero que ahora solo demostró cobardía.

Entro a la casa y la sirviente la atendió. Pregunto por su prima, y por lo que pudo observar, la empleada no tenía conocimiento de si estaba o no. Cuando vio que se fue para preguntarles a sus colegas, ella emprendió marcha hacia la habitación. Tenía que mostrarse calmada y segura. _Quiero limpiar mi alma y para que esté limpia y pura, tendré que dejar mi pasado enterrado._ La sirviente fue hacia la sala, pero no la encontró. No sabía si se marcho o subió. Solo esperaba que no fuere lo último, ya que la dueña de la mansión no se encontraba sola. Giro sobre sus talones y se fue a seguir realizando sus quehaceres domésticos.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba dos cuerpos desnudos, acostados en la cama. Ella le cubría casi todo, y a él solo de la cintura para abajo. Cualquiera con dos dedos en la frente, sabe lo que ocurrió horas, minutos, segundos antes. Se acariciaban hundidos en sus pensamientos. Eriol, pensaba en su mejor amigo. Destruido completamente, tanto física como emocionalmente. Tomoyo, pensaba en Sakura. Como lo había tomado y que decisión tendría ya tomada. Ahora que lo recordaba, aquel día, le iba a dar una noticia a él, pero le salió con que es mejor que hagan sus vidas por separados. Desde ahí, Sakura no fue la misma. Había perdido el brillo en sus ojos color jade, su sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir.

Frente a la puerta, Sakura respiraba lentamente. _Inhala, Exhala_. Se repetía mentalmente. ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Se asustara? ¿Se preocupara? ¿Me insultara y luego llorara junto a mí? ¿Qué pasará? No. No más tormentos de lo que ya tenía. Cogió la perilla de la puerta, y le empezó a dar la vuelta de manera lenta. Como si tuviese miedo de encontrarse con algo que no le agrádese, pero tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo. Ya después, vería como superaría sus miedos, aunque lo hiciese _completamente sola._ La puerta se abrió y ella entro, lentamente.

-Tomoyo… -La nombrada se levanto de un solo golpe, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana. Miraba aterrada a su prima. Eriol, por consiguiente logro sentarse y mantener cubierto de la cintura para abajo.

-Sakura… -Estaba asustada y no sabía que decir o que hacer – Nosotros podemos explicarte lo…

-Me voy de Japón…

**_To Be continue..._**

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Interesante, ¿verdad?

Me pareció interesante empezar de esta manera la historia. Recrear un poco el porque el pueblo y su gente se sentian como perdidos, he ahi el nombre del capitulo: Limbo.

En este capitulo, vemos que Sakura ha tomado una decisión y ¿Como sera la reacción de los demás? ¿Que pasara con él? ¿Por que corto su relación? ¿Quien esta detras de esa ruptura? y un monton de preguntas que sé que saldran de sus mentes y que por supuesto se iran aclarando a traves de la historia.

Me gusto escribir la parte en el cual se recrea el momento presente, y la mente de Kinomoto viaja al pasado, vemos los recuerdo que ella vivió junto a sus amigos.

Espero les agrade este inicio. El nombre de este fic, se ira revelando a traves de la historia.

_Avances del segundo capitulo: Baile de Graduación_

_- Tomoyo lloraba desconsoladamente. Eriol le abrazaba con ternura. Ambos sabían que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Esta bien que diga que se va de Tomoeda, pero que haya dicho que se larga de Japón era inaudito. Aquello significaba que no estaria presente el baile de Graduación, el último que presenciarian como el grupo de amigos que eran desde la infancia._

_-Sakura, sé que te hice daño..._

_-Kinomoto. Para usted, soy Kinomoto. Buenas noches Sr..._

_-A donde iria ahora Kinomoto Sakura. Sabia que no podia usar ese nombre ni tampoco el apellido Amemiya, seria rastreada de inamdiato y ella lo unico que queria era reahcer su vida lejos, de los recuerdos que le atormentan._

¿Qué les parecio ese adelanto? Y ahora, a lo de siempre:

**Necesito de sus Reviews, para saber si les gusta la historia y también porque me gustaria saber su opinión de la misma, sus dudas y sugerencias. Para mi es importante. **

Sin mas, hasta la próxima.**  
**


	3. Cap2: Baile de Graduación

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Baile de graduación_**

_El director y su asistente estaban sentados en primera fila. El teatro estaba lleno. Algo le decía que la obra que estaba a punto de presentarse sería un éxito, y eso que los actores no eran profesionales. Simplemente eran personas comunes que vivieron una época muy difícil de superar, pero no imposible. Pasaba sus ojos color miel sobre las personas que estaban ahí, no sólo eran gente de Tomoeda, sino personas que habían llegado de cada rincón de Japón. Inclusive los familiares de los actores estaban ahí. Sin duda alguna, los días, las horas, el clima, los ensayos constantes, debían arrojar frutos. Era hora de ver el resultado final._

_Él y su novia, la señorita Uehara, estaban expectantes a que las cortinas del escenario se abrieran. Sabían que la obra teatral no la empezaría los protagonistas, sino sus amigos. Pero algo le inquietaba al director Fujiwara y eso se debía a la pregunta que se hacía desde que había terminado de proyectarse el vídeo sobre el pasado de Tomoeda. Mejor dicho, cuando termino de leer el libro, aún se hacia la pregunta, ya que no le veía la lógica: ¿Qué relación tenía con la historia? _

_En ciertas ocasiones, los teatros ponen una pantalla para reproducir un vídeo, sea por la memoria de un artista fallecido o simplemente un rencuentro de la trayectoria artística, en caso de que sea la entrega de un premio en su reconocimiento. Pero en este caso, fue para mostrar cómo se fundó la villa y como creció a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, en un libro lo podemos leer en el prólogo o, dependiendo del autor, en el primer capítulo. ¿Qué mensaje nos quieren dar? ¿Por qué recrear algo que ellos vivieron y les fue doloroso? _

_Uehara no sólo era su novia, sino también su asistente. Sin embargo, ella fue la autora del best seller jamás leído. Del libro al teatro. Una forma de transmitir más que un simple mensaje. Ella era la única que sabía lo que sucedió, y como lo uno tenía relación con lo otro. Una cadena sin fin. Veía a su novio y sabía que él no entendía nada, nunca fue tan amante de la lectura, pero si lo ponían a dirigir una obra, donde él viera toda la acción y relación entre unos y otros, entendía el mensaje. Sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia._

_La luces se apagaron y las cortinas se abrieron, dando paso al inicio…_

Había pasado una semana después de que Sakura los encontró en una situación un tanto…_ delicada_. Es que jamás se hubiesen imaginado alguna escena asi. Pero que podían esperar, si ya llevaban dos meses que estaban en el limbo, y querían respuestas a las preguntas. Desde aquel día en que Shaoran Li, heredero de una fortuna y de dos empresas prestigiosas en Asia y parte de Europa, había tomado la trágica decisión de romper con Sakura, heredera del legado Amamiya y de su fortuna. Todo se había transformado de lo vivo a lo muerto.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, es un arqueólogo reconocido a nivel nacional. Había hecho varios descubrimientos de las civilizaciones Asiáticas y una parte de Europa, pero jamás se inclino por ella. Escribió algunos libros sobre los descubrimientos que hizo, él es decano de la facultad de arqueología de la Universidad de Tokyo y profesor de la materia de historia universal. Poco después de que Touya se marchara sin decir nada, tomo la decisión de poner un museo o, bien, un local de ventas de artículos antiguos. Quería distraer su mente. Primero había sido su primogénito y ahora era su hija. ¿Hasta cuándo sufriría él por sus hijos?

Sakura estaba actuando de manera extraña, exactamente desde hace dos meses atrás, o sea, desde octubre veinte. Todos sabían que solo faltaba dos semanas para el baile de graduación. La fecha prevista sería el veintidós de diciembre y con ello se daría por culminada su etapa de bachillerato. Ahora pasarían a ser jóvenes universitarios y tenían que ver a dónde irían a estudiar y que carreras.

Por lo pronto se sabía lo que seguirían los jóvenes, excepto dos. Al día siguiente, después de haber retornado de un fin de semana un poco descansado, en la cartelera de los pasillos del instituto se mostro una lista:

**Tomoyo Daidouji:** diseño de modas y administración.

**Takashi Yamazaki:** ingeniería mecánica y administración.

**Eriol Hiragizawa:** economía y administración.

**Meiling Li:** marketing y publicidad.

**Naoko Yanagisawa:** licenciatura en letras.

**Rika Sasaki:** medicina, con especialización en pediatría.

**Chiharu Mihara:** diseño grafico.

**Sakura Kinomoto:** no se sabe.

**Shaoran Li:** no se sabe.

Aún continuaba, pero no era de tanta importancia saber del resto del alumnado.

Por otro lado, en el hospital Tomoeda Center, se encontraba un joven de unos veinticuatro años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos café oscuro. Parecía perdido, pero no lo estaba. Buscaba información de alguien "importante" para él. Bueno, si definimos que es persona importante, en el diccionario de él, no tiene un significado. A él le enseñaron lealtad y compromiso, si tuviera que dar su vida por sus hermanos, lo haría sin objetar nada. Más que todo, debido a que él tenía una de sangre y por ella había regresado a Tomoeda. Para salvarle la vida.

No había información sobre ella y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera. Se había enterado por cosas de la vida –en realidad había sido por su hermanastro–, que su preciada hermanita estaba con un muchacho extranjero que no era un bueno. Él había jurado cuidarla, aunque estuviese lejos, lo haría. Era hombre de palabra. Sin embargo, su pasado no demostraba lo mismo, y esa sobreprotección podría llevarlo a cometer un acto desastroso. Jamás supero la culpa que tenía por la muerte de su madre. Seguía mirando a las enfermeras y doctores que pasaban y preguntaba por ella, pero nadie le decía nada. Ya que no sólo era que andaba con un sujeto, sino que también, estaba delicada de salud. Aquello le fue informado por sus hermanos. Movió la cabeza negativamente. Ya le había dado la _lección_ al chico ese que salía con su hermanita, ya debería haber hecho su parte y haberse ido. Asi que empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, tenía que regresar al hotel.

En la oficina de uno de los médicos del hospital, tres doctores conversaban con la dueña de una manera preocupada. Sabían que él había llegado y no sería nada fácil controlarlo. No estaba bien psicológicamente, ni emocionalmente; tampoco sabían si había seguido con algún psicólogo o psiquiatra. Tenían el tiempo en contra para detenerlo, nadie tenía que verlo o las cosas empeorarían. La heredera y el nuevo doctor de cardiología se retiraron hacia un lugar mucho más privado, para hablar sobre ciertas cosas, pero sobre todo, de lo que sucedió con Shaoran. Muy en el fondo sabían que Sakura correría peligro junto con otra persona, aunque nadie sabía de suexistencia, excepto tres médicos y la futura propietaria.

Una vez que llego al hotel, fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos. Necesitaba hablar, desahogarse. No logro obtener lo que buscaba. Pero bueno, ahora es el momento de cambiar de estrategia y recuperar a su adorada _Little Sister_, como le llamaba de cariño. Aunque lo hacía a la distancia y con sus pensamientos.

—Hasta que por fin apareces, hermano —le dijo un joven de unos veintitrés años, cabello negro y ojos color azul —.Te estábamos esperando para comer.

—Lo siento. Busque a varias enfermeras y doctores, pero nadie me dijo nada acerca de mi hermanita.

—Sabes que ella te va dejar, ¿verdad?

—No. Él tiene que haberse alejado, yo lo amenace y sabe que si no lo hace, muere.

—Él sabe el secreto de tu verdadera hermana. Juro que no la dejaría.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de vino. Nadie tiene el derecho a estar con ella, sólo él. No volvería a estar solo, no después de haberle fallado la promesa de cuidar a su madre, dejándola morir. Se fue al restaurante del hotel, tenía que pensar muy bien en la siguiente jugada. No permitiría que ese estúpido llamado _padre_ le hiciese daño asu pequeña, ni mucho menos ese extranjero.

—Es fácil tenerlo controlado, ¿no crees hermano? —le dijo una joven de la misma edad que él, pero su pelo era negro-azulado y ojos color negro

—Sí, lo bueno es que el tío le empezó a decir las _verdades_ acerca de su padre, cuando tenía apenas siete años. Luego casi se nos viene abajo cuando esa estúpida queda embarazada, pero nuestro tío supo manejar muy bien la situación, teniéndolo a nuestro _querido_ hermano con él —dijo con una sonrisa malévola —. Y asi fue hasta que ella murió, cuando su pequeña hijita tenía tres años y él diez.

—Se aprovechan de un sentimiento de culpa. Pero nos beneficia, porque ese tonto de Kinomoto es un traidor. No debió de haber hecho lo que hizo, ahora pagara caro.

—Concuerdo contigo. Pero hay algo que me preocupa —le comento con una expresión seria.

— ¿Qué es?

—Se trata del antiguo mejor amigo de nuestro_ hermano_. Él podría estar aquí y nos arruinaría muchos planes. Debemos tener cuidado.

—No te preocupes por ese entrometido, él está en Estados Unidos y parece que no tiene intenciones de volver a Japón. Abandono a quien decía que era su mejor amigo. Ilusos.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron hacia el restaurante. Todo indicaba que el plan se pondría en marcha en esa fecha. _El día D*, _como le llamarían ellos. Ese día, Kinomoto aprendería que jamás se debió haber metido con su familia, menos con su padre. Si su tío no hubiese estado ahí para protegerlos, cuidarlos y criarlos, ellos estarían perdidos ahora. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, nada más.

Por otro lado, en la mansión Daidouji, se encontraban una pareja de novios mimándose aún en la cama. Cualquiera pensaría que son un par de conejos, o que no existe la televisión, y es lo único que saben hacer para distraerse. Pero no, no es esa la razón. Hay una que tiene mucho peso: Sakura y Shaoran. Desde que ellos rompieron, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ni siquiera ellos, quienes eran sus primos y mejores amigos. Tomoyo no sabía que pasaba con su prima. Eriol tampoco ha podido obtener información sobre el _por qué_ Shaoran tomo la decisión de romper con Kinomoto. Aquella noticia se dio, tres meses después de que Li saliera del hospital después haber sufrido un atentado. _Octubre veinte._

Sólo existía una persona que conocía ambos hechos, sin embargo, todo seguía siendo un misterio. No sabían quién es o si la conocían. Dejaron de pensar, y se metieron a la ducha. Aquel día tenían que realizar la compra de ropa que usaría para la noche de su graduación y aunque en el fondo de sus corazones quisieran que ese día fuese el más alegre, no lo iba a ser. De eso estaban seguros. Siguiendo con la rutina de todas las mañanas, bajaron a tomar el desayuno, tenían tiempo, pues quedaron que a las diez de la mañana se encontrarían en el centro comercial con el resto del grupo. Sin embargo, Daidouji subió a su habitación a recoger su bolso y su celular. Estaba saliendo cuando vio la foto.

Eriol ya estaba listo. Sólo faltaba Tomoyo y no sabía que la había detenido. Cuando subió a verla, la encontró sentada en su cama, viendo con tristeza y ternura una foto de todo el grupo, que se tomaron cuando tenían quince años. En la época que todo era felicidad. Observó cómosu novia lloraba desconsoladamente. Él se le acerco y la abrazó con ternura. Ambos sabían que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Está bien que diga que se va de Tomoeda, pero que haya dicho que se larga de Japón era inaudito. Aquello significaba que no estaría presente el baile de Graduación, el último que presenciarían como el grupo de amigos que eran desde la infancia.

En el departamento de Terada, Rika se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Había llegado a un acuerdo, que durante de lunes a jueves, Sasaki dormiría en casa de sus padres y de viernes a domingo, en el departamento de su novio. Obviamente no iba a que le cuente cuentos para niños. Bueno, si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva, Yoshiyuki si le contaba cuentos a Rika, pero eran de esos donde se incluía posturas misionera, vaquera y vaquera invertida – ustedes saben a lo que se refiere, ¿no?-. Era gracioso ver cuando se despertaban y se encontraban abrazados y desnudos, y tenían el descaro de sonrojarse. ¡Esto es increíble! Movió lentamente la cabeza, negando alguna clase de advertencia, pero en realidad quería sacarse ese tipo de pensamientos –para nada castos-, sino llegarían tarde.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad, cariño? —le dijo Terada, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en el cuello. Debería dejar esas manos quietas.

—Sí —le contestó para que no siguiera, ¡pero el muy descarado continuó! Sabía que tendría que hablar —. Es sobre Shaoran y Sakura.

—No tienes la culpa —le dio la vuelta sin soltarse de la cintura de ella y la obligo a que la mire a los ojos —. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Rika, hiciste bien en ayudar a Li junto con _él_. Aunque sea el nuevo cardiólogo, también vivió aquí y lo conoció. Sabe que _ese tipo_, no está dentro de sus cabales. Sólo tenemos que evitar que aparezca o que este cerca del baile y si tenemos suerte, saldremos de esta bien librados.

Rika, por instinto se abrazo a su novio, ocultando la cara preocupada que tenia. Tenía razón, pero algo le decía que esa noche pasaría una desgracia. Nadie le quitaría esa sensación.

—Vamos a desayunar y luego a vestirnos. Hay que estar en el centro comercial a las diez. —Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

No hay tanta necesidad de decir que los chicos se encontraron, compraron el traje que usarían ese día, almorzaron juntos y compartieron opiniones diversas y hasta bromearon. _Pero en el fondo de sus almas, sabí__a__n__ que un secreto sería revelado._

**22 de Diciembre - Día D: Baile de Graduación**

Sakura se arreglaba en su cuarto. No pudo zafarse de la petición de su padre de asistir al evento. ¿Con que excusa? No le diría: _No puedo ir porque estoy…_ Movió la cabeza de manera negativa y suavemente. Aunque ya tenía tres meses, las personas de su alrededor pensaban que estaba engordando, no se daban cuenta que era lo contrario. Sin embargo, por estar perdidos en su mundo no lo notarían y era mejor. Sólo era una noche. Iría, estaría ahí un rato y luego se marcharía diciendo que no se siente bien y que desea descansar. ¿Un plan sencillo, verdad? Sólo rogaba que saliera bien.

—_ ¿Te molestaría ser papá? –le pregunt_ó_ mientras le acariciaba su pecho desnudo._

_—Me encantaría serlo. Tener a una nena de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, una sonrisa como la mamá y lo único que tendrá de mí, será mi apellido. Toda una nena Li _—_le decía con una sonrisa y mirándola con ternura.  
_

_Ambos estaban en la cama, después de haber hecho el amor. En ese entonces todo estaba en la cuerda floja. Sakura se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de su novio no era la misma, por más que él trataba de tranquilizarla, sab_í_a a conciencia, que nada marchaba bien, pero no diría nada. Estaba a gusto estar as_í_ acostada sobre su_ _pecho, conversando y acariciándose suavemente. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su alma y de su corazón, él actuaba extraño desde que salió del hospital. Algo le diría que en los próximos meses, se decidiría su futuro. Pero aún falta tres meses. ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

— _¿Sabes? A mí me gustaría tener una pequeña copia de ti, pero con mi carácter _—. _Lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras el fruncía levemente su ceño. ¡Le estaba diciendo amargado y él no lo era! _

—_Me gustaría ser papá. Pero no ahora, amor. Sino después, cuando ya tengamos nuestras profesiones y estemos más sólidos __—le dijo con ternura, sinceridad. Pero había algo más en su voz, ¿nostalgia? ¿Melancolía? Asintió levemente, afirmando la idea de él._

_Volvió a poner la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar el latido del corazón de su novio. _

_Esa noche fue la última noche en que hicieron el amor._

Despertó del recuerdo, acariciando suavemente su vientre. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se limpió rápidamente, se puso las sandalias de tacón color verde oscuro y se retocó el maquillaje. Su vestido marcaba su silueta, y al hacerlo, se marcaba notoriamente la pequeña barriga que tenía. Sólo era su última noche con sus amigos y familia. Después se marcharía a Europa sin decir nada a nadie, y una vez allá, viviría dos años. Pasado el tiempo, se marcharía a Sudamérica, para no volver más. Dejaría atrás a todos, aunque le doliera. No podía seguir viviendo del recuerdo, de lo que pudo ser y de lo que no.

Miro su cuarto, suspiró y salió. En la sala de su casa se encontraba su padre esperándola. Se percató que la mirada que tenia era _demasiado_ sería y no había sonrisa en su rostro, contemplaba la foto de su madre. Ahí había algo, pero no sabía que era.

—Papá, ya estoy lista —le dijo despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Te vez hermosa, princesa. ¿Lista?

—Sí. —Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Yoshiyuki Terada, le informo que había visto a alguien que él conocía. Tenía que evitar que Sakura le viese o sino todo terminaría mal. Sólo son horas o minutos y ya vendría un nuevo mañana. Fujitaka lo miro, y entendió que a la persona a quien se refería el joven profesor era nadie más ni nadie menos que…

— ¿Papá? —La voz de su hija lo despertó. De nuevo.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Nada. —No lo quería preocupar preguntándole: ¿Qué piensas? No lo haría —. ¿En que nos vamos? –pregunto como si no supiese que se iban en su auto.

Fujitaka entendió lo que su hija hacia. Le siguió el juego. Subieron al auto y dieron marcha hacia donde sería el baile.

—Amor, dime que todo estará bien —.Le decía su esposa. Ambos ya se encontraban en el lugar y ella se veía ligeramente preocupada.

—Claro que todo saldrá bien, Nakuru Akizuki —y es que cuando la llamaba así, eso podría decir una cosa: estaba empezando a molestarse.

Suspiró y miro hacia adentro. Ambos sabían que tenían que estar ahí. La vida de Sakura, Li y de la tercera persona corría peligro y sólo él podría ser capaz de detenerlo. Sabía manejar una nueve milímetro y de la mejor forma. No por nada se entreno dentro de la agencia secreta, aprendiendo cómo moverse, cómo disparar y cómo reaccionar ante un peligro. Aunque haya estudiado medicina, no había perdido esa habilidad. Ella lo sabía. Se enamoro así de él. No sólo por su físico, sino por su corazón noble y su carácter.

Seguía observando, hasta que se percato que ya empezaban a llegar los chicos. Logro divisar a Terada y a Sasaki. Era momento de detener toda esta locura, o todo se iría al infierno.

—Yukito. Ya están aquí. Entremos, porque es el momento de… —la beso con ternura. Dejando que su oración quedará a medio terminar. Él amaba a su esposa, como ella a él. No por algo tenían cinco años de casados.

Aunque se casaron a los diecinueve años, ese amor jamás se perdió y aún sigue como una llama viva y latente. Yukito Tsukishiro, no sólo regresaba a su lugar donde nació y vivió parte de su infancia. Tenía otro motivo para hacerlo y ese era detener a una persona enferma psicológicamente. Tsukishiro, no sólo estuvo en el servicio secreto de los Estados Unidos cuando tenía quince años, también estuvo en una agencia privada. Las misiones que parecían duros y complicados para él, pero nunca imposibles, fueron completadas con éxitos en sus dos trabajos. Fue duro porque tenía que estar dentro de las agencias y al mismo tiempo asistir a clases. Pero el tutor que tenia, le había visto mucho potencial y lo referencio adentro de las mismas, dándole la oportunidad. A los diecisiete se gradúa de bachiller y empieza a estudiar medicina y es en la universidad que conoce a Nakuru Akizuki. Su esposa. Aún no se sabe, porque razón se fue de Tomoeda cuando apenas tenía doce años.

Ella sabía cuál era su trabajo y siempre lo apoyó. Sin embargo, en una misión complicada, él casi pierde la vida. La bala paso rozando la columna vertebral, por su suerte, pero aquello fue el punto final en su carrera como agente secreto. Nakuru no lo quería perder y se lo pidió. Después de aquello, se enteró que alguien de su pasado volvía a Tomoeda, pero no con muy buenas intenciones ni mucho menos para una reconciliación.

— ¿Yukito Tsukishiro? –preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta y tanto años, piel blanca, ojos color café y cabello castaños. Fujitaka Kinomoto. No había cambiado en nada ese hombre, con el pasar de los años.

—Señor Kinomoto. Gusto de verlo nuevamente. —Estaba nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo sería su reacción. _El ser humano es impredecible. Siempre._

—A mi también. Me entere de que _él_ está aquí. Y por lo que veo, tú estas aquí por las mismas razones que yo. —Su voz tranquila y calma, pero fría al mismo tiempo.

—Algo, señor. _Él_ no está bien…

—Lo sé.

Ambos quedaron en silencio total. Tenían miedo de decir algo más y que aquellas palabras fuesen mal interpretadas o no fuesen las correctas en el lugar. De todas formas, Yuki sabía que tenía consigo su arma nueve milímetros, y se había asegurado de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. No poseía conocimiento si él estuviese armado o no, qué reacción podría tener o simplemente, si estaba o no en el lugar. Observó detenidamente el centro de la pista de baile. Ahí estaba ellos, menos Li y Sakura.

Rika se encontraba junto con su novio. Para la mayoría de las personas que los conocía, aun no salían del asombro de saber que esos dos fuesen novios, más que todo por la edad. Sin embargo, recordaban la historia de su pueblo, y hubo una pareja que paso por lo mismo: Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Amamiya. Tal vez ellos fueron el vivo ejemplo de que para el amor no existe edad. _Esa era una realidad y una verdad, pero muchos no la desean aceptar por miedo._ Ambos observaban con detenimiento, las luces se apagaron dando paso al inicio a la velada. Sus miedos se hicieron realidad cuando vieron al final del salón, al hombre que se suponía que no debería estar ahí. No fueron los únicos.

En las afueras del salón, se encontraba Sakura pensando en la relación que tuvo con Shaoran y que en base a ese amor, ahora tenía algo de él, que duraría para siempre. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada, él le juro que siempre estaría con ella, que la amaba con todo su ser, más por una amenaza de quien sabe, decidió dar por terminado lo que habían construido por años. Ya no importaba. Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se controló, tendría que ser fuerte, y salir adelante _sola_. Y lo haría siendo más fría con todos, ocultando sus sentimientos, más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Sakura, sé que te hice daño... —era la voz de él. No quería escucharlo y tendría que enfrentarlo y dejarle muy en claro su postura.

—Kinomoto. Para usted, soy Kinomoto —respondió dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones —. Buenas noches Sr. Li ¿Qué desea?

—Por favor, Sakura. Lo hago porque es lo mejor para ti.

—Usted no sabe nada de qué es lo mejor para mí. Olvide que alguna vez existí en su vida. Todo quedara en el olvido y enterrado para siempre. Alguna vez escuche: l_a rosa es hermosa, aunque posea espinas. Y es precisamente aquello, lo que la hace más hermosa, porque se vuelve inalcanzable._ ¿No lo cree usted? —Y siguió su camino hacia el salón, pasando junto al que fue su novio.

La frialdad con que lo trato, dejó en claro que ella estaba enojaba. No lo perdonaría jamás por haber faltado una promesa. Para ella, una promesa era sagrada y debía cumplirse, y él simplemente la rompió por miedo. A medida que iba ingresando al salón, Sakura no pudo evitar empezar a cuestionarse su salida de Japón. ¿_A dónde iría ahora Kinomoto Sakura? Sabía que no podía usar ese nombre ni tampoco el apellido Amamiya, sería rastreada de inmediato y ella lo único que quería era rehacer su vida lejos, de los recuerdos que le atormentaban._ Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando se topo con un joven, que la observaba detenidamente.

Se dirigió a donde estaba su padre, y le comunicó que se retiraba del baile. Llevaba tres horas ahí y en ese tiempo, se la paso afuera pensando en su vida y en su pasado. Cerraba todo vínculo con aquellas personas que estaban junto a ella. Vio que la miraban, pero no harían nada por acercársele. Tomoyo, se llevo la sorpresa al verla ahí, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba tristeza. No se acercaría a ellos. Su padre le pidió que espere unos minutos, tenía que despedirse de alguien. Yukito y Nakuru observaron al tipo. Tomaron posición de tal manera que no los viera nadie, ni siquiera Sakura. Se percataron de que _él_ se acercaba hasta donde Kinomoto.

— ¡Sakura! —le llamó tan fuerte, que el grupo de sus amigos puso atención hacia donde ellos. Rika y Terada palidecieron.

— ¿Qué desea?

—Soy yo… —Ella lo sabía, nunca lo olvido. Pero no le daría ningún gusto, ni a él ni a nadie. Todos centraron su atención en ellos. Fujitaka palideció al verlo —. Touya Kinomoto, tu hermano.

—Vuelvo a insistir, ¿Qué desea señor Kinomoto? —Volvió a expresarlo con toda la frialdad del mundo.

—Vine a salvarte. Tu padre no es un buen hombre y tu novio tampoco. Pero veo que sigues con él, a pesar de la _gran advertencia_ que le di.

— ¿En serio? Mire, señor Kinomoto, usted es la persona menos indicada para hablar. Me abandonó siendo yo una niña y papá sufrió por su partida. Yo lo atendí y estuve junto a él. Y con respecto a mi novio, hago lo que me dé la gana.

—Eso no es cierto —mascullo entre dientes, muy enojado —. Me fui porque me enteré de una verdad, pero mi error no fue llevarte conmigo. Ahora vendrás conmigo, quieras o no. No estarás más con ese chino drogadicto.

Sakura no entendía nada, ni el resto. Touya hablaba piedras. Shaoran jamás fue drogadicto ni alcohólico, ¿de dónde sacaba eso? Él creía que ella seguía con Li, no le diría que ya había roto, pues Touya no debería de meterse en su vida. Se fue y ahora vuelve y con una excusa tonta. Lo miraba, más no le decía nada. Por otro lado, Yukito se percato, que su antiguo mejor amigo estaba sacando el arma, un revolver calibre treinta y ocho, entonces no le quedo otra opción, sacar su arma e intervenir.

—Dije que vendrías conmigo —le repitió apuntándola con el arma —. ¡Ahora!

Sakura no salía de su susto. Todos estaban alrededor de ellos dos. Tenían miedo, y se veía reflejado en su mirada. Dos hermanos miraban desde uno de los rincones. El plan marchaba perfecto.

—No iré. Baja el arma, Touya —le dijo calmadamente —. No eres nadie en mi vida y es mejor que te vayas. No te quiero cerca de mí, puedo defenderme sola.

Aquellas frases resonaron en su cabeza, justo como se lo había dicho su hermanastro. Ella lo dejaba solo por irse con el chino. Eso no lo permitiría. Entonces quedaba la otra opción. Eliminarla a ella y luego se suicidaría. Se miraron por última vez, y Touya la engaño bajando el arma, porque al hacerlo, Sakura camino hacia él para retirársela. Inmediatamente él alzó el arma y dos disparos se oyeron.

—Mi bebe… —fue el susurro de Sakura, antes de caer desplomada al suelo. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Touya cayó herido en la pierna, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, por el dolor. Todos sus amigos, que estaban cerca a ellos, incluido Li, escucharon el susurro de Kinomoto. _Ella había estado embarazada_. Rika y Yukito, fueron inmediatamente atender a su amiga, mientras que Nakuru lo hacía con Touya. Con éste no había problema porque fue en la pierna, pero Sakura era un caso diferente. La bala fue a dar justo en el vientre de ella.

Se fueron al hospital. Ahí se sabría la verdad.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al hotel, felices. Habían cumplido con su plan. Sin embargo al llegar a la habitación se toparon con su tío. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

— ¿Por qué motivaron a su hermano hacer eso? —preguntó tratando de estar calmado.

—Venganza. Kinomoto se pondrá bien y Touya vendrá ya mismo a donde nosotros.

— ¡Idiotas! Todo el plan se arruino. Ahora tendremos a la policía atrás y a los Li también. —Estaba contrariado y enojado.

— ¿De qué hablas? Touya lo hizo perfectamente bien…

Un golpe se escucho en la habitación. Le dio una cachetada fuerte a su sobrino.

—Touya está en el hospital herido. Tsukishiro le disparó…

—No puede ser. Él está en Estados Unidos, no vendría a Japón. Yo mismo investigue —dijo su sobrina contrariada.

—Déjame terminar, ¿quieres? —Su enojo no pasaría, no después de revelarles el secreto–. Él llegó a Japón hace días, ¿cómo entró? No lo sé, pero está aquí. Ahora nos buscarán por asesinato

—No te vayas a ese extremo. Kinomoto sólo esta herida, y se salvará. Tal vez quede inválida. No entiendo que tiene que ver la familia Li.

—Sakura Kinomoto estaba embarazada de Shaoran Li.

**_To Be continue..._**

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¿Qué les pareció este segundo capitulo? ¿Interesante? ¿Misterioso? ¿Triste? - ¡Hey! Parale el carro y deja que esas preguntas las hagan nuestros amados lectores. Att: Lady's Musa-

Y apareció la que me tiene esclavizada escribiendo y dandome un moton de ideas. ¿La presente? Si no lo hice, lo hago ahora.

--Lectores, ella es mi musa.

--Musa, ellos son mis lectores.

Ahora pasemos al capitulo. Aqui se revela parte del misterio pero no todo. También podemos obserar, que aperecen nuevos personajes: Touya, Yukito con Nakuru, y tres personas que aún no han revelado su identidad, y que lo harán en su debido momento dentro de la historia. En este capitulo, vemos que Sakura decide ir al baile, porque en el fondo deseaba verlo a Shaoran y para ella, ese era su despedida. Sé que aún hay dudas y vendrán nuevas - que seguramente ya surgieron-, pero no se preocupen, poco a poco se irá aclarando.

Los cuatro primeros capitulo es de puro drama/angustia, ya después ira tomando su forma, sin perder ese toque de dramatico.

La parte que me dolió escribir, fue cuando Touya le dispara a Sakura. Y la que más me imapcto, fue cuando el tío le revela el secreto a sus sobrinos, ¿qué complicaciones tendrá ahora con la familia Li? No se sabe.

Me gusto mucho empezarla como una obra teatral, de hecho, esa es la idea de este fic - ¿pensarón que le ibamos a revelar el secreto de esta historia? No lo haremos ahora, pero si al transcurso de la misma-.

Espero les agrade este segundo capitulo.

Antes de darles el adelanto del tercer capitulo, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un review, puesto como su favorita o su alerta, pero sobre todo quiero dar las gracias un grupo de amigos que son muy especiales para mi, y que son el pilar para que yo siga escribiendo. Ellos son:

Pami Li: Graccias por ser quien eres, y también por betearme mi fic, espero que te guste el pequeño cambio que hice al principio, y el resto, bueno, fueron tus sugerencia y correcciónes ortograficas, lo admito, para la ortografia soy mala *Sonrojo*

Ziitah-TxE-: Por haberme escuchado, y por apoyarme. Por estar ahí y leer mis locuras que escribo, por aconsejarme - también lidiar con mi pequeña musa-

-Dianitha-: Gracias por todo - en especial cuando te peleas con mi musa y yo disfruto viendo aquello mientras como canguil XD-. Por brindarme un momento inolvidable, por darme tu apoyo y tus consejos.

Ashaki: Gracias por se una gran amiga. Por escucharme y dejar que hable. Por brindarme tus consejos y tu apoyo. Por dejarme ser participe de tus nuevos proyectos y estar ahí en los momentos que a veces necesito.

El-Digivice: Un buen amigo, gracias por apoyarme y por estar ahi. Por leer estas locuras que escribo.

Nani27: ¡OH, amiga! Gracias por leer estas locuras mias y ser un apoyo para mi. -También para ti, amiga nani's musa. Att: Lady's Musa- Este fic, tendrá capitulos que serán dedicados a ti.

Millah: Por ser una persona especial y que siempre estuvo apoyandondome.

A todos ustedes, gracias por hacer el día a día un momento innovidable, creando hermosos recuerdo y fortaleciendo nuestra amistad, aunque sea a través de la red. Gracias.

_Ahora si, el avance del tercer capitulo: El viaje  
_

_-"Cuando tomes una decisión, no te arrepientas nunca de haberla tomado. Porque lo hiciste escuchando a tu corazón"  
_

_-"Cuando tomes una decisión, no lo hagas pensando en las consecuencias ni en el mañana. Hazla pensando en ti misma y escuchando a tu corazón"_

_ -"Cuando pienses que la felicidad se va de tus manos, recuerda los momentos alegres que viviste. Asi nunca se te ira de tu corazón bondadoso"_

_-Dijiste que el logo que estaba en el carro, cuando Li fue atacado era un escudo con dos katanas cruzadas y a su alrededo lo curbía las alas del aguila, ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué se me hace conocido ese logo?_

_-Fujitaka estuvo a punto de ser abuelo y Li aún no salía del asombro de que iba a ser padre. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?  
_

¿Qué les parecio ese adelanto? Y ahora, a lo de siempre:

**Necesito de sus Reviews para saber si les gusta el fic o no. No me gustaria tener que llegar al extremo de poner: "Si no dejan cinco reviews, no actualizo". De verdad que no quiero hacer eso. Asi que, sean buenos conmigo y dejen su pequeña colaboración, dejando sus opiniones.  
**

Sin mas, hasta la próxima.**  
**


	4. Cap3: El viaje

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo III: El viaje**

_¿Qué hubiese pasado si…? _

_¿Qué habría sentido si…? _

Esas preguntas no tienen sentido ahora. ¿Razones? Muchas. Y una de ellas es que aquello esta en el pasado y de nada sirve buscar respuestas a algo que no se va a cambiar. Sin embargo, empieza a nacer un montón de preguntas que se acumularían en la mente de los presentes. La mayoría no tendrá respuesta, eso lo sabían a consciencia. Sakura Kinomoto aún seguía dentro de la sala de operaciones, y la probabilidad de que el niño sobreviva es nula. Solo queda salvarle la vida a ella.

Las horas pasan y nadie dice nada, en los pasillos del hospital el silencio es sepulcral. _Era mentira_, se repetían una y otra vez, más no lo era. Querían pensar que era o es, no sabrían decirlo, una pesadilla, pero es real. ¿Por qué lo oculto? ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie? Pero, un momento… _Rika_. Rika Sasaki actuó sabiendo lo que hacía. Hizo todo a consciencia limpia. Ella lo sabía y nunca dijo nada.

_Traidora._

¿De verdad era Rika Sasaki una traidora? ¿Cómo se entero del embarazo de Sakura? ¿Ella mismo se lo dijo? De nuevo, muchas incógnitas, y no había respuestas. No, hasta al menos que una de las dos hablase. Y Sakura no lo haría. No, cuando paso lo que paso. Fujitaka Kinomoto estuvo a punto de ser abuelo y Shaoran Li de ser padre. Aún no salen todavía del asombro, de aquella noticia que les había impactado en lo más profundo.

_Mi bebé_

Esas dos palabras pronunciadas por la persona que más amaban ellos, no lo olvidarían. Estaba tatuado en el corazón de ambos. Ella había sufrido y no lo dijo. Había llorado y nunca lo demostró. Sakura Kinomoto, había tomado una decisión de la cual nadie tenía conocimiento. ¿Ella se haría cargo del niño sola? Estaba loca si lo hacía. ¿A quién iba a recurrir? Nadie tenía el conocimiento. Todos sabían lo terca y necia que era. Jamás involucraría a alguien en su problema. Entonces, ¿Quién? Solo quedaba esperar.

Touya Kinomoto había salido hace un par de horas de la sala de operación, por suerte no había sido nada grave. Sin embargo, su estado mental si lo era, y es aquello que lo tenía preocupado al doctor Uehara. No entendía muy bien que era lo que había sucedido años atrás, pero lo que si sabía, era que Touya jamás recibió asistencia psicológica y si lo hizo, no fue por mucho tiempo. Caminaba por los pasillos, su deber como doctor era hablar con el padre de él. Algo en su interior decía que no saldría muy bien de esa conversación.

Por otro lado, en la sala de espera, un grupo de personas esperaban impacientes alguna noticia, cualquiera, pero que la dieran. Shaoran era el más afectado de todos. Sin embargo, Fujitaka no se quedaba atrás. Para ellos todo era irreal, un mal sueño en la cual algún momento despertarán y verían que sólo había sido eso, una pesadilla. La angustia que sentían no se la podía medir, tampoco la tristeza y la nostalgia. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Las enfermera iban y venían, los doctores de la misma manera; nadie decía nada. Tomoyo era la más afectada, pues no comprendía ni entendía el motivo de que su prima y mejor amiga no le haya contado nada. Sin embargo, si se lo dijo a Rika, ¿o no? Esa duda la tenía al borde del colapso. Se suponía que se contaban todo, y que si ella pasaba por ese momento, que le costaba decírselo y ellas verían como saldrían de esa. Tal vez no lo hizo por miedo.

¿Será acaso…?

¿Es posible que…?

No. No haría conjeturas de manera rápida ni nada por el estilo. Ella siempre se caracterizo por ser la más calmada y perspicaz del grupo, por tanto, no dejaría que esas emociones y esas incertidumbres la dominaran. Sólo le tocaba esperar, y era esa parte, precisamente que, le ponían los nervios de punta. Su corazón se fragmentaba cada vez más. Unos pasos de alguien se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. El grupo y ella misma, no le pusieron atención.

—Familiares de Kinomoto… —decía el docto Uehara.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó el arqueólogo.

—¿Su hija? —estaba confundido el doctor y fue lo único que salió de sus labios —En realidad, yo venía a decirle sobre…

—¡Fujitaka! —gritó Sonomi sorprendida y asustada, al ver como su pareja, tomaba de las solapas del mandil del doctor y lo estampaba contra la pared, hecho una furia.

—¡Me va a decir cómo está mi hija, y ahora! —jamás el señor Kinomoto se había comportado de esa manera, y eso alarmaba un poco a los demás.

—Sakura está bien —dijo alguien, que por la voz, era mujer.

—Rika… —susurro Tomoyo y un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchaba por el resto de personas.

—Señor Kinomoto, su hija salió bien de la operación, pero… —tomó aire para decir lo siguiente —lo lamento. El niño no pudo ser salvado.

Shaoran estampo la lata de cola contra la pared, Tomoyo y las demás se consternaron, Yamazaki y Eriol trataron de estar fuertes por sus respectivas novias, Sonomi trataba de controlar a Fujitaka, que con la notica había aflojado un poco el agarre hacia el doctor y estaba en shock. Las lágrimas salían y en ese momento, ya no importaba nada. El mundo simplemente murió.

Así de simple. Así de sencillo.

—El doctor Uehara fue quien opero a Touya, y Nakuru a Sakura. Ahora la doctora Tsukishiro se encuentra resolviendo unos pendientes —Rika poso sus ojos sobre Uehara y con la mirada le dijo que se retirara, ellos necesitaban privacidad.

—Me vas a decir que mierda está pasando, Sasaki —soltó de manera mordaz Tomoyo, una vez que se retiro el doctor Uehara.

No era momento para sorpresas, pero viniendo de Daidouji, sí había ese minuto de asombro. Ella no era así, ni con Sasaki ni con nadie; ahora estaba con los nervios de punta, y no podía pensar con claridad. Eso era todo. Sin embargo, también había otras personas, como Kinomoto, que no creía lo que estaba sucediendo; estaba perdido en otro mundo. _Su princesa._

—Y bien, Rika, habla de una buena vez —dijo Chiharu, mirándola directamente a los ojos

—Yo… bueno… este —Sasaki no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo decirles la verdad, sin entrar a tanto detalle? Ellos necesitaban saberlo —la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, y…

Cerró los ojos, respiro de manera lenta, organizo sus ideas; era el momento de hablar, de sacar todo lo que ha llevado guardado por mucho tiempo. Si tal vez Sakura hubiera… no existe aquello, y ella lo sabía. Conocía muy bien a su amiga y entendía que jamás aceptaría la compasión de otros, a ella no le gustaba preocupar a nadie más. Simplemente era terca y necia, pero de buen corazón. Tal como era de niña.

—Lo del embarazo de Sakura me entere por casualidad…

—Claro, y yo nací ayer —dijo de manera sarcástica Daidouji.

—Mira Daidouji, si me dejarás hablar entenderías muchas cosas. Ya deja de comportarte como una reverenda idiota —todos se impactaron, Rika no era de expresarse así, mucho menos de tratar de manera brusca a los demás.

—Rika, ¿Tú te enteraste del embarazo después del accidente de mi primo, verdad? —preguntó Meiling, al recordar ciertos detalles.

—Sí, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rika como el resto estaba confundida ante tal afirmación de la joven china. Había ciertos detalles que no encajaban, o que en su momento de confusión y alteración, no lo podían ver. Dio un suspiro, para posteriormente continuar.

_Era una situación difícil, para todos._

—En realidad yo tengo que pedir disculpas a Shaoran por todo —empezó diciendo Sasaki. Sus amigos y demás personas no entendían muy bien el motivo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas ante mí? —preguntó Shaoran confundido.

La mirada de Rika lo decía todo. Ella tenía conocimiento de quien había sido, y posiblemente también el motivo. _Esto no era para nada sencillo._

—Yo estaba yendo hacia tu departamento, Shaoran —la voz de Sasaki se notaba nerviosa y a punto de quebrarse —necesita decirte lo que Yoshiyuki me había avisado acerca del hermano de Sakura. Para cuando llegue, me tomo por sorpresa ver a Touya discutiendo contigo.

—¿El que me disparo era el hermano de Sakura? —preguntó con asombro Li

—Sí. Yo me acerque un poco más procurando que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, y cuando estuve casi cerca, pude escuchar cómo te amenazo y tú, al no demostrar miedo, pensó que tendría que tomar decisiones drásticas; saco su pistola y continuo en pose amenazadora.

— Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué no interviniste? —preguntó Eriol, por primera vez.

—Porque Touya estaba fuera de sí —su mirada se torno triste y melancólica —Si me hubiese visto, tal vez asumiría que yo era cómplice de Shaoran y no sería uno el herido, sino dos. Lo único que hice fue quedarme quieta donde estaba y no hacer ningún ruido. De verdad, no pensé que iba a disparar, sólo creí que lo amenazaría con la pistola. Lo siento.

Todos estaban consternados. La revelación de Rika daba otro rumbo a la historia, no sólo de sus amigos, sino del pueblo. Sasaki dijo lo esencial. Nada más. Pero con la siguiente información, tal vez se olvide un poco de cómo ella supo del embarazo de Sakura, aún no estaba lista para hablarle de aquello.

_20 de octubre, fecha en que marco un antes y un después._

—¿Qué hiciste después de que Touya le disparo? —preguntó Meiling. Algo en su interior le decía que necesitaba saberlo.

—Una vez que se fue Touya, me acerque a Li para detener la hemorragia. Llamé a Yukito para que me ayude, y mientras lo hacía, alcance a ver que él se subía a un auto.

—¿Cómo era ese auto? —volvió a preguntar Meiling. Trataba de recordar algunas cosas, pero en su mente, todo era confusión.

—¿Para que deseas saber? —contraataco Rika. Estaba perturbada por las preguntas de su amiga.

—Sólo contesta… por favor

—Auto negro, marca Mercedez Benz, era de último modelo. Recuerdo que tenía un logo.

—¿Cómo era ese logo? —Meiling rezaba porque no fuera el que estaba pensando.

—Dos katanas juntas y en la unión estaba una flor negra, y una serpiente las envolvía. ¿Por qué?

Por la reacción que tuvo Meiling, aquello significaba que no era nada bueno. Los demás seguían sin entender que era lo que sucedía. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Era un misterio sin resolver, es como si nadie quisiese que sea resuelto, porque podría haber alguna verdad muy dolorosa, bueno, así lo creían sin estar lejos de esa realidad.

—Amor, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Naoko, preocupada.

Cuando iba a responder la joven Li, sonó su teléfono celular. Al mirar el identificador de llamadas, su rostro se puso más pálido de lo que tenía, no pensaba que _ella_ la llamaría, sólo esperaba que todavía no supiese su orientación sexual, porque si no, estaría perdida. Para el clan Li, aquello significaría la deshonra, la humillación; aún vivían en el pasado, por ende, conservaban la tradición, serían capaces hasta de arreglar un matrimonio, con tal de taponar aquello. Movió en forma negativa y con delicadeza la cabeza, decidiendo atender la llamada.

—Li Meiling… —se alejo del resto del grupo, para tener más libertad al hablar.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme acerca de tu orientación sexual y de tu pareja? —la voz de _ella_ sonaba dura y Meiling se tensó. _Su peor pesadilla estaba por empezar_.

Los demás veían como su amiga hablaba por teléfono de manera tensa, sin comprender del todo el motivo; Shaoran sí lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía. Su madre, al ser la líder del clan, tomaba ciertas decisiones y acciones con toda la libertad del mundo, todo por conservar la paz, la armonía y la tranquilidad, no sólo dentro de la misma, sino también con los otros clanes. Ella de seguro mando a investigar su estancia y la de su prima en Japón, encontrándose con ciertas cosas, y que para él, y cualquier ser racional, son intimas, que nadie, incluido su madre o padres, deberían saber.

Suspiro. Sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba la mujer que tanto ama, aunque eso significase nada para ella. Lo dijo en la fiesta, el mensaje fue claro. _Todo está perdido._

Sakura acababa de despertar e inmediatamente se llevo las manos al vientre, intuyendo que su bebé ya no está en este mundo. Una madre sabe. La enfermera entro, y le empezó a realizar los chequeos respectivos. Por el momento no sabía que estaban todos afuera esperando por ella. Muy dentro de sí, se sentía triste y sola; la decisión la había tomado y no tardo, en realidad, bastante tiempo en hacerlo. _Era momento de empezar un nuevo camino._

—Señorita Kinomoto, ¿desea hablar con alguien? —pregunto amablemente la enfermera

—Con Rika Sasaki —contesto de manera fría.

—Pero afuera están su familia y sus amigos…

—Dije que deseo hablar con Rika Sasaki —volvió a repetir de manera cortante.

La enfermera conocía muy bien a Sakura y sabía que ella no era así, tampoco por el hecho de perder un hijo cambiaria su carácter, estaba entendiendo que había algo más profundo, una herida que tal vez ni el tiempo logre cicatrizar. Cuando vio a la hija de los dueños de aquel hospital, muy dentro de su corazón se volvía cálido y tierno. Rika provocaba eso en ella y le tenía mucho aprecio. Sabia de lo que hablaba y hacia, no había duda alguna que ella sería una excelente doctora.

—Disculpe —llamo de manera sutil, provocando que el resto pusiera atención en ella —señorita Sasaki, la señorita Kinomoto acaba de despertar y desea hablar con usted. No quiere dialogar con nadie más.

Las miradas expectantes de Fuyitaka, Shaoran y de la misma Tomoyo, se transformaron en una triste al escuchar aquello. Iban a replicar algo cuando…

—Será mejor que vaya, veré si puedo convencerla de que hable con alguien de ustedes —y simplemente decidió irse hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Rika observaba como su castaña amiga estaba absorta en los pensamientos, sabía que no era fácil para nadie lo que estaban viviendo, pero como por ahí dicen: sin dolor no hay frutos, esto sólo era el comienzo de una nueva vida, un error del cual se debe aprender y no volver a cometerlo. Sakura sufría, los demás sufrían junto a ella.

—Pasa, no voy a comerte —le dijo Sakura, haciendo que ella regresara de nuevo a la tierra. Sonrió —¿Es verdad que afuera están todos, incluido él?

Ella comprendió a quien se refería, y le tocaría mentir, aunque no era lo correcto, tenía que hacerlo para que Sakura no sufriera más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sí, todos están menos él. Sólo te cargo hasta el carro, y se quedo en el salón tratando de calmar a los demás. No sabemos nada de él.

—Por lo menos eso me alivia un poco. No quiero hablar ni saber de él —suspiro, giro su rostro y la miro directamente a los ojos —Mi hijo…

—Lo siento. Se hizo todo lo que se pudo, pero…

Y el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Dolía, porque ese ser iba a ser lo único que tendría del que fue su amor de su vida, pero en parte fue mejor, porque así no sufriría como lo esta ella. Aunque hubiese vivido, ella le daría todo el amor de su vida, toda la educación y la salud que se merecía, porque no recurriría a donde la familia Li, donde hubiera tenido que ocultarlo para protegerlo, para que ninguno de ellos supieran la verdad y el paradero. Aparte que, hubiese tenido que salvarlo de su hermano. Todo se hubiese complicado.

—¿Quieres hablar con alguien más? —se animo a preguntar Sasaki.

—No. Sólo contigo, Rika.

—Por lo menos habla con Tomoyo. Ella te necesita y ambas merecen hablar —la voz de Sasaki era dulce y cálida.

—Rika…

—No compliques más las cosas, Sakura. Hazlo por mí, aunque no lo hagas por ti. Ella no te reprochara ni nada—ambas se miraron, y Kinomoto entendió que su amiga no daría el brazo a torcer.

—Está bien, pero sólo será con Tomoyo, nadie más.

Sasaki asintió, y cuando ya se iba, escucho como Sakura la detenía. La miro de forma interrogante.

—Me voy a Sudamérica, a Ecuador, para ser más exacta. Quiero rehacer mi vida, y quiero hacerlo sola.

—¿Alguien más lo sabrá?

—No. En realidad, no lo sé, pero por el momento, sólo tú.

—¿No crees que esa decisión traerá dolor y sufrimiento para quienes te quieren?

—Lo sé. Pero por ahora, sólo confió en ti. Desde que Shaoran rompió conmigo, me he sentido traicionada, porque todos han querido de alguna forma que regrese con él, o por lo menos que explique razones, las cuales ni yo sé.

"_Pero yo sí y ellos ya saben una parte."_ Pensó la joven Sasaki. No le diría nada, es mejor evitar cualquier cuestionamiento, o una discusión. La entendía, y trataría de ayudarla en lo que más pueda. Sakura le dijo que por favor no quería ver a nadie, después de hablar con Tomoyo. Ella sería la última persona, ni siquiera su padre. No reproches, no preguntas, todos felices. O por lo menos el intento.

—Estarás aquí por unos días, tal vez tres o cuatro, después se te da el alta. Procura viajar en tres semanas, que ya has de estar mejor —le comento Rika desviando el tema, y Sakura sólo asintió.

La joven abandono la habitación, en su rostro se demostraba preocupación, para dirigirse hacia el grupo de personas que estaban esperando impacientes por alguna novedad. Muy en su interior, deseaba que aquello fuese distinto, o que si pasará, fuese en otro lugar con otras personas, pero no, tenía que ser ahí y con sus amigos, bueno, con una de sus mejores amigas, Sakura Kinomoto. Ella hacía lo que podía, pero llega un momento en que no podía más, y no entendía como podía seguir reteniendo todo esos sentimientos.

—Tomoyo —Daidouji enseguida se puso de pie, esperando por una buena noticia —Sakura sólo te vera a ti, no quiere ver a nadie más.

Fujitaka iba a reclamar pero la mirada de tristeza y preocupación de Sasaki, hicieron que se detuviera, comprendía que su hija debía de tener una razón muy fuerte para haber pedido eso. Le dolía en el alma, porque él como padre, quiere lo mejor de sus hijos, verlos felices, llenos de éxitos. No era así. Sólo había visto dolor y sufrimiento. Muy dentro de sí, le decía que un pasado estaba a punto de volver. Aquel, que ingenuamente creyeron que había sido cerrado, no ha sido más que reabierto por alguien que desea cobrar venganza, trayendo consigo resentimientos y odios.

Tomoyo estaba en la habitación de su prima. El silencio era el medio donde ambas se podían comunicar mejor, donde se decían todo, sin la necesidad de tener el lenguaje hablado para decir lo que en esos momentos pensaba la una y la otra. Ambas crecieron juntas, y tanto Tomoyo como Sakura, sabían lo que la una pensaba y sentía de la otra. Para esos momentos, Daidouji, dedujo que su prima y mejor amiga no quería saber nada de Shaoran, y no toparía el tema de él.

Amatistas y esmeraldas se miraron, diciéndose todo lo que tenían que decir. La transparencia de ambas, no dejaba duda alguna que las dos se comprendían a la perfección. Ninguna quería que la otra sufriera, o ver como perdía ese brillo que caracterizaba en sus personalidades. Simplemente no deseaban ver el dolor que se formaba dentro del corazón de las primas. Lamentablemente la vida tiene sus mañas, y uno debe aprender a como sobrellevarlas, y eso era precisamente lo que les tocaba hacer a las mejores amigas: resignarse y aceptar las cosas tal cual son.

—Cuando tomes una decisión, no lo hagas pensando en las consecuencias ni en el mañana. Hazla pensando en ti misma y escuchando a tu corazón —hablo por primera vez la joven heredera Daidouji.

—Estás filosófica, Tomoyo —quiso bromear la ojiverde, pero no le salió. Su prima, nuevamente, tenía razón.

—Sabes de sobra que no necesito que digas algo para saber lo que te pasa —suspiro, pero enseguida continuo hablando—. Sólo me queda aconsejarte y apoyarte en todo, aunque no esté de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomes.

—Gracias —fue lo único que logro decir la joven Kinomoto. Tendría que ser sincera con ella, a pesar de todo siempre ha estado a su lado; en las buenas y en las malas —me voy a Ecuador. Sé que es doloroso alejarnos de esta manera, pero comprende que…

—Está bien —Kinomoto se extraño de la tranquilidad de su prima —es tu decisión y yo la respeto. Si piensas que allá podrás rehacer tu vida y sentirte tranquila, entonces hazlo.

Sakura miro a su prima entre sorprendida y triste. Algo le decía que ella no estaba para nada calmada ni aceptaba ese disparate de ella. Pero como siempre había sido, Tomoyo no cuestionaba, sólo aconsejaba; no se alejaba, estaba allí y le daba su hombro. Muy dentro de su corazón, sabía que ese viaje, a otro continente, a un país totalmente extraño, le iba a servir para pensar, para reencontrarse a sí misma y quién sabe, tal vez para rehacer su vida a lado de un hombre que de verdad la quiera y no la trate como lo hizo Shaoran con ella: a base de mentiras y engaños.

Tomoyo se levanto, se despidió de su prima, con suma calma, aunque por dentro no lo estaba, y salió de la habitación. Pegada a la puerta, no pudo retener más las lágrimas, que desde minutos antes ya estaban amenazando con salir, pero por su prima, las contuvo, por ella, decidió no mostrarte frágil ni débil. De pronto sintió unos brazos protectores y se percato de que su novio la tenía abrazada. No preguntaba, sólo la dejaba que se desahogara y eso le agradeció.

Por su parte, Shaoran había tomado la decisión de hablar por última vez con Sakura, no importándole lo que dijeran los demás, o los consejos que le dieran. Pero se vio atrapado cuando la indiferencia de ella, le hizo notar que para la vida de su ex-novia, él ya no era bienvenido. El amargo despido, y las malas decisiones que tomo, creyendo que era lo mejor, provoco en él una crisis existencial grave. En su corazón sólo tenía claro una cosa: irse lejos de allí.

Varios minutos después de que hablara con Sakura, y se desahogara en brazos de su novio, había ido hablar con el resto del grupo y se percato que Meiling aún seguía hablando con su tía. Sólo esperaba que por lo menos ella estuviera bien, no soportaría ver a los primos Li hundidos en el padecimiento y en la tristeza. Converso un poco con Rika, quedando de acuerdo como daría la noticia a los demás. Sólo las dos conocían el paradero real de la joven Kinomoto, y por petición de ella, no dirían el país al cual ella viajaría.

El doctor Uehara aún se encontraba en estado de asombro al enterarse de ciertos detalles de la familia Kinomoto, y porque no decirlo, de la tragedia que la ha envuelto desde mucho antes, incluso desde la época en que Sonomi y Nadeshiko eran solteras. Se preguntaba, ¿quién diablos quiere hacerles daño? ¿Por qué Touya no entro en tratamiento psicológico? Algo andaba mal, pero no sabía con exactitud que era.

—Fue un placer haber vivido aquí, lugar que me deja hermosos recuerdos y que los llevaré guardado en mi corazón. Sin embargo, es hora que me ponga a pensar sobre que va a ser de mí de ahora en adelante. Sólo sé… —en ese momento, Shaoran se quebró, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Sólo sabes? —le animo Chiharu a que continuara.

—Sólo sé que no encontrare a otra mujer como Sakura. Ella fue única en mi vida, la transformó, le dio un giro de 180° y le estoy muy agradecido. Yo tome esa decisión para protegerla, pero… —no pudo más. Se quebró definitivamente. Fujitaka lo abrazo y le dio consuelo.

Todos se habían sorprendido de ver a Shaoran así, tan frágil, tan sentimental, tan decaído. Dios sabe cuánto quiso arreglar las cosas con su ex–novia, pero no pudo, porque al final, el dolor que provoco en ella fue tan grande, que tardará algún tiempo en sanar las heridas. Para esos momentos, Meiling se acerco con una preocupación enorme. Las noticias no eran buenas.

—Tía Ieran ya se entero de lo ocurrido acá en Japón —silencio sepulcral, ¿cómo decirles aquello?

—¿A qué te refieres con "todo"? —preguntó de manera nerviosa su novia, Naoko.

—Ella sabe sobre mi orientación sexual —el grupo se sorprendió, pero eso no era nada —como también sabe quien le disparo a Shaoran y quien posiblemente esté detrás de todo esto.

La consternación de todos se hizo evidente. Si Ieran Li lo sabía, ¿por qué no tomo acciones contra la familia de Sakura? ¿Lo habrá por su hijo, o por ella? ¡Diablos!, todo era confuso, había más preguntas que respuestas, y lo peor de todo, es que ellos no podían hacer nada. Tal vez dirán que estén tirando la toalla demasiado pronto, o que están rindiéndose; no es así. Sólo dan un espacio y un tiempo prudencial, donde podrán buscar más pistas que los lleven hasta los culpables, pero por lo pronto, esperarían a que los ánimos bajen un poco, para llegar a la tranquilidad, o por lo menos a algo similar a eso.

—Sí mi tía no ha hecho nada contra la familia de Sakura, es porque sabe que Touya es inocente en todo esto. Él está siendo manipulado y parece ser que ya tiene a los autores intelectuales. Pero mientras no haya pruebas, todo estará detenido. No se puede basar en suposiciones —término de explicar la joven Li.

Sólo quedaba esperar los siguientes sucesos, que se llevaría a cabo dentro de los próximos días. Por su parte, Rika ordeno que a Touya nadie lo toque, que el joven esté en observación, y tendrá resguardo policial. Por lo menos, se empiezan por algo.

**Una semana después**

Shaoran ya tenía todo arreglado para su partida. Lo último que supo de su antigua prometida, es que ella ya había salido del hospital y se encontraba en reposo en la casa junto a su padre. Sobre sus mejores amigos, Eriol y Takashi, tenía el conocimiento que el primero vivía en la mansión Daidouji junto a su novia, Tomoyo y que Takashi con Chiharu, ya se habían mudado hacia el nuevo departamento de Yamazaki, que era obsequio de sus padres. Sonrió con nostalgia. Él también tenía planeado hacer lo mismo con su flor de Cerezo, pero inevitablemente, la vida y el destino se encargaron de que no lo cumpla.

Yoshiyuki ya vivía con Rika en su departamento, como una feliz pareja de recién casados. El que él dejaba, sería el nuevo hogar de su prima, quien viviría junto con Naoko. Lo último no entendió muy bien, porque aquello había sido una orden directa de su madre. Se preguntaba que estaría planeando, pero no quiso ahondar más. Dos días después de la operación de Sakura, él llamo a su madre para comunicarle la decisión que tomo, y tan serio que era, y la determinación en su voz, provoco que la líder del clan, no objetara nada. _Pero madres es madre._

Dio un último vistazo al que fue el hogar donde vivió por años, y que también fue cómplice de sus encuentros con su amada Cerezo. Era hora de iniciar un nuevo viaje, donde cerraba por completo un capítulo de su historia e iría a iniciar uno nuevo, allá en su tierra natal, Hong Kong. Tomo las maletas, salió de su departamento, dejando asegurado todo, para posteriormente coger un taxi que lo llevaría hacia el lugar, donde abordaría el avión que lo lleva hacia China. Eso era todo. El fin de lo que pudo haber sido una historia de amor y final feliz. _Eso no existe._

Su cara de asombro era única. Nunca se imagino que sus amigos y prima estarían ahí para despedirlo; él que no creía que ellos le perdonara por lo que hizo, o que aceptara sus decisiones. Cada vez más iba de mal en peor, no se imaginaba lo que estaba por vivir. La primera en abrazarlo fue Tomoyo, con dulzura y cariño, pero sobre todo evitando derramar lágrimas, le deseaba bendiciones y éxitos, que sin lugar a duda lo tendría. O por lo menos haría el intento.

Después, su demás amigos lo abrazaron y le desearon lo mejor, incluido Sonomi y Fujitaka, a este último lo abrazo con mucho más cariño y trato de no derramar lágrimas, había llegado a querer y admirar al señor Kinomoto. Había sido como un padre para él. De nuevo ese sentimiento de soledad, tal como cuando era niño. Por último estaba su prima, quien lo esperaba para despedirse de él con el amor y cariño que se tienen, crecieron juntos y vivieron muchas cosas, que los hizo unirse aún más, si era posible.

— Cuando pienses que la felicidad se va de tus manos, recuerda los momentos alegres que viviste. Asi nunca se te ira de tu corazón bondadoso —le dijo mientras le abrazaba. Ambos luchaban por no llorar.

Li sólo asintió ante las palabras de su prima. No quería irse, pero era lo mejor. Siempre recordaría con amor todo lo que vivió en Tomoeda, y en especial a una castaña de ojos verdes, como la esmeralda. Enseguida se anuncio el vuelo hacia Hong Kong, y él no tardo en dirigirse hacia allá.

Era el cierre definitivo a ese capítulo de su vida.

**Dos semanas después**

Sakura ya tenía todo arreglado para su partida. Obviamente ella jamás se entero que su ex-novio ya se había marchado a su tierra natal, y nadie dijo nada. Es mejor, y por el bien de todos, que los ánimos y las emociones bajasen un poco. Aún todo era fresco y reciente. Recordaba las palabras de Chiharu, que le dijo el día anterior:

_Cuando tomes una decisión, no te arrepientas nunca de haberla tomado. Porque lo hiciste escuchando a tu corazón__._

Mihara sólo sabía que su amiga se iría del país, pero así se hubiese conocido al país que iría el mensaje era el mismo. Ellos no podían hacer nada, puesto que la decisión y la última palabra la toma cada uno y en este caso fue Sakura. Pero saber que ellos no reprochan ni objetan nada, le daba cierto alivio y la tensión que se le producía, automáticamente bajaba. Al terminar de revisar que sus maletas estuviesen ya lista, y que nada le faltase, miro a manera de revisión, su cuarto, para confirmar que nada se le quedase. Noto que había un cuaderno rosa con su nombre escrito, tal vez era su diario, así que lo abrió y se puso a leerlo. Decía lo siguiente:

Invierno: (De ivierno)*

1. m. Estación del año que astronómicamente comienza en el solsticio del mismo nombre y termina en el equinoccio de primavera.

2. m. En la zona ecuatorial, donde las estaciones no son sensibles, temporada de lluvias que dura aproximadamente unos seis meses, con algunas intermitencias y alteraciones.

3. m. Época más fría del año, que en el hemisferio septentrional corresponde a los meses de diciembre, enero y febrero, y en el hemisferio austral, a los meses de junio, julio y agosto.

4. m. coloq. Ven. Aguacero (‖ lluvia repentina).

Aguacero: (De aguaza)*

1. m. Lluvia repentina, abundante, impetuosa y de poca duración.

2. m. Sucesos y cosas molestas, como golpes, improperios, etc., que en gran cantidad caen sobre alguien.

Ahora comprendía el motivo del título que le puso a su escrito. Sonrío con melancolía. Cerro su diario y lo guardo, sabía que dejaba a su padre, a sus amigos y a su prima y tía atrás, pero es preferible eso, dejar cerrado un capítulo de su vida, a que continuar viviendo en un recuerdo que de nada sirve. Dolía dejar todo lo que ha hecho durante su vida, como también dejar a su familia y amigos, pero a veces el sacrificio que se hace ahora, dará excelente resultados después, en ese futuro lejano e incierto.

En el aeropuerto se encontraban todos, menos él. Ella sin saber que él se fue dos semanas atrás a su tierra natal, claro está. Una y otra vez se repetía que todo estaba bien, que era fuerte y saldría adelante. Abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos, empezando por Rika, para luego terminar con Meiling. Después se despidió de su padre, su tía y su prima. Y tal cual sucedió con Shaoran, después del aviso para que los pasajeros aborden el avión, Sakura empezó a caminar para luego partir.

Ese viaje cambiaria la vida de los dos, de manera diferente, pero lo haría; y si de algo estaba segura, es que este era el inicio de una nueva historia.

_Invierno de emociones_

_El 20 de octubre fue una fecha que marco un antes y un después en mi vida. Primero me entero de mi embarazo y cuando se lo voy a decir a Shaoran, él rompe conmigo. Bien sería madre soltera, le daría todo lo que mi bebé necesite, pero eso sí, no buscaré a la familia Li. He tomado la decisión de no hacerlo, puesto que no deseo ningún vinculo con ellos. Dirán que soy egoísta, o tal vez ingrata, y pueda que lo sea, pero yo confíe en él, me entregue a él sin condiciones y me hace esto. _

_No quiero que el niño sea un puente entre ellos y yo, o más bien dicho, entre él y yo. Hoy no sé qué escribir realmente, puesto que tengo todas las emociones a flor de piel y cualquier palabra o acción, me desequilibra totalmente. Buscando en el diccionario el significado de una palabra, que quiero que describa lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, encontré una que encaja como anillo al dedo. Invierno._

_Se dice que es una temporada de constantes lluvias, que incluso llega haber aguaceros, y es exactamente la palabra que define muy bien lo que siento. Tengo una lluvia de emociones que no las puedo detener, que empezó con la felicidad, y termino con el dolor. Nadie sabe cómo me siento, pero tampoco me interesa que lo sepan. Son emociones, que salen y que por más que deseo no sentir, me es imposible evitarlo._

_Invierno de emociones, el título perfecto sobre mi persona. Esas palabras que encierra, todas los sentimientos que tengo a flor de piel y que, sin poder evitarlo, me hacen sentir como la estúpida e inocente niña que cree en los cuentos de hadas y finales felices. Ya no soy ella. ¿Será que también será el título perfecto para los demás? No lo sé, no me interesa saberlo. Tome una decisión y la cumpliré. Me iré de aquí, y reharé mi vida en otro lugar._

_Dejare el pasado atrás, iniciare el camino hacia el futuro, sin embargo, estoy segura de una cosa: El invierno de emociones, esa lluvia de sentimientos que salen sin poder ser detenidos, no se irá jamás de mi vida. Porque en el fondo, quiero que llueva de manera constante, hasta decir basta. No está todo perdido, pero ese nuevo capítulo, lejos de mis seres queridos, no será lo mismo. Doy fe en ello._

_Es hora de partir hacia lo nuevo, y este aguacero de emociones empezó aquí en Tomoeda, Japón para continuar en el país donde yo rehaga mi vida. Porque nadie, ni yo misma, lo evitará. Es hora de partir…_

_Con amor, _

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_20 de octubre._

_****__To Be continue..._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Sorpresa!

Volví con este fic después de tanto tiempo de ausencia ^^

Invierno* : Fue tomado del diccionario de la Real Academia Española, edición 23.

En este capítulo le quise dar el enfoque que tenía en mente desde el principio: darles a conocer el significado del título del fic. Alguna vez alguien se ha sentido así. Yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello, y no sólo una vez, sino muchas.

Demore en subirlo, a pesar de que ya lo tenía, era porque no esta beteado por completo. Pami tiene cosas que hacer y no ha podido terminarlo. Pero no me aguante las ganas de subirlo, y aquí se los traigo.

Espero que les guste, lo escribí con cariño. El siguiente capítulo estará de ¡OMG! Sorpresas y más sorpresas.

Espero sus hermosos reviews, ya que eso me ayuda bastante como escritora a seguir mejorando. Les daría el avance, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa lo que les traiga. Asi que mis amados lectores, disfruten de la lectura y denme su opinión.

Bye.

PD: Cuando este beteado, lo subiré corregido, por ahora, disfrútenlo ^^


	5. Cap4: Fujitaka Kinomoto

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

* * *

**_Capítulo IV: Fujitaka Kinomoto_**

_"Todo lo que el corazón de un padre puede dar, inclusive la vida, para que sus hijos estén bien."_

Fujitaka es un hombre tranquilo, de buen carácter, arqueólogo, profesor de historia de la universidad, padre bueno y ejemplar. Del hombre que yo me enamore, pero por cosas del destino, termino con Nadeshiko siendo esposo y compañero, hasta cuando ella vivió. No creo que sea bueno sacar el pasado cuando no vale la pena. Hay que vivir el presente, mirar el futuro y luchar por alcanzar nuestros sueños.

Hoy, él es mi pareja.

Desde lo que sucedió entre Sakura y Touya, él no volvió a ser el mismo. Pasa malas noches, apenas si come, va a la universidad a enseñar lo que le corresponde, y regresa a casa. De vez en cuando va a ver cómo está su antiguo hogar, donde se queda horas contemplando el cuarto de su hija. Nadie lo saca de ahí, ni a palo tendido. Él no se puso así cuando Nadeshiko falleció. _Es una daga que le han atravesado el corazón._

Aún recuerdo cuando una ocasión empezó hablar de alguna pequeña travesura que hizo Sakura de niña, o del parecido que tiene con su madre, en especial, en los ojos verdes. Brillantes como la joya esmeralda. Sin embargo, no deja de lamentarse y decir que todo lo que ha pasado es por su culpa, aunque yo creo que no lo es. Hay algo o alguien detrás de todo esto. Eso es seguro

_Deja vú. _

_Puede ser._

El último informe que reviso y me podré ir a mi hogar. De verdad que ya estaba harta de estar aquí en la corporación con la mente perdida, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de quien puede ser o buscar la solución al problema que estamos viviendo. Amo a Fujitaka, por eso me da tristeza verlo así: apagado, sin vida.

— Mamá, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Tomoyo. ¿En qué momento entró a mi oficina?

—Sí, hija. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo? —no pude evitar preocuparme.

—Nada mamá. Todo está bien, excepto por mi…

—Fujitaka, ¿verdad? —mi hija nunca lo llamó padre porque para ella, si tuvo uno y nadie va a remplazar su lugar.

—Mi tío está como zombi, mamá. Ni conmigo ni con Eriol ha querido salir, peor comer. Pero se puso peor cuando llego una carta de Sakura.

—¡Ay Dios mío! Me gustaría saber… mejor olvidarlo. No te has encontrado con la joven Li.

Se preguntarán si yo sabía acerca de la señorita Meiling Li, ¿verdad? La respuesta es sí. Ellos eran un grupo unido y en muchas ocasiones se quedaban en la mansión a dormir cuando tenían trabajos escolares. Otras veces, mi hija hacia la famosa reunión de las _Ladys night_, donde se quedaban hablando y haciendo cosas de mujeres. En una de esos tantos encuentros me entere de la orientación sexual de Mei, aunque no me sorprendí mucho, porque en el trabajo tengo dos empleados que lo son, y veo como sufren ellos. Siempre fui de mente abierta, y comprendía los sentimientos de los demás. Además yo una vez me hice a un lado por ver la felicidad de mi prima y del hombre que amo, asi que por amor, hacemos cualquier locura.

Lo único que me preocupaba era como se pondría Ieran al enterarse, peor aún sabiendo cómo son ellos de tradicionalistas y conservadores, aunque ni ella ni Shaoran II lo son. Pero clan es clan, y hay códigos que no se deben saltar, así no les guste. Supongo que los habré confundido con lo de Shaoran, ¿verdad? Se los explicaré de manera precisa y concisa.

La familia Li tiene muchas generaciones y es una de las más antiguas de China. Obviamente, los hombres Li siempre estaban a cargo de las empresas y del clan, buscado siempre expandirse y crecer. Sin embargo, desde hace tres generaciones, a los varones Li le pusieron el nombre de Shaoran, que en su idioma natal es Xiao Lang y significa lobo. Shaoran Li, el que fue novio de mi sobrina, es Shaoran III en realidad y su padre, Shaoran II. Su abuelo, fue el primero de toda la generación de esa familia en llamarse así. A partir de entonces han conservado la tradición que conservar el nombre.

Desde que los conocí, me ha tocado diferenciarlo llamándolos Shaoran II o Shaoran III, aunque a veces al hijo le suelo decir Junior. Se hace más fácil distinguirlos.

Suspire.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a recordar como fue que conocí a Ieran en otra faceta que no sea la mujer empresaria, aunque ya los conocía a ambos, pero siempre era un trato formal y de negocios. Sucedió cuando fui a Hong-Kong, China en uno de mis viajes. Pensaba abrir una sucursal de la juguetería allá, y que mejor manera de hacerlo sino es mediante una alianza con una de las aerolíneas más prestigiosas del continente asiático. ¿Les comente que nosotros también realizamos modelos a escala de aviones, autos y motos? Perdón, se me pasó por alto. También quisimos entrar en el negocio de hacer a escala los edificios y esas cosas que se utilizan para hacer maquetas.

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de una mujer alta, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color pero largo. Imponía presencia, aún si quisiera pasar por desapercibida. Su cuerpo de modelo, su mirada fría y su porte de: yo soy importante, tú no; provocaría en mí, por primera vez, sentir miedo ante alguien. Pero más que eso, lo que recorría por todo mi cuerpo era vulnerabilidad, debilidad, para ser más exactos. Sin embargo, yo era Sonomi Daidouji, antes de apellido Amamiya y en ese momento es donde florecería mi carácter. _

_No soy menos ni más que nadie, demostraría mi personalidad, esperando no perder esa oportunidad de negocio que tenía antes mis ojos. Lo hacía por mi hija, esa niña hermosa que me ha dado el valor de continuar, aún después de que perdí a dos seres queridos y amados: Hiroshi y Nadeshiko._

_—Buenos días, señora Li. ¿A qué se debe su visita? —salude de la manera más cordial que pude. Trataba de que no notara el miedo que tenía._

_—No vengo hacer negocios contigo, Sonomi —abrí los ojos como plato. Oh, eso no me lo esperaba._

Desde ese entonces Ieran y yo teníamos mucho contacto, nos llamábamos y nos mandábamos cartas contando cosas o situaciones que estuviésemos atravesando. Shaoran Li era la réplica exacta de su padre, tanto físico como en carácter. Obviamente había una mínima cosa que los diferenciaba: el humor. Shaoran hijo era serio, mientras que el padre era sonriente y calmado. Parecido a Fujitaka, pero no tanto. Este lanzaba unas bromas muy buenas que hacían reír a las personas.

Como la vida cambia de uno, ¿no?

Otro suspiro sale de mis labios. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Quién nos quiere lastimar? Pero hay otra pregunta que no se me va de la cabeza y está presente día y noche: ¿Quién nos odia tanto como para separarnos? No tengo respuestas.

Me llamó la atención de que Ieran no siguiera con la investigación, conociendo como es ella. O en su caso, Shaoran II. De seguro algo más serio debió haber pasado para que lo hayan detenido todo. No me trago el cuento de que necesitan más evidencia o dejar que las cosas se calmen.

—¿Mamá? —otra vez Tomoyo me sacaba de mis recuerdos —¿seguro que estas bien? —me pregunto con la mirada llena de dudas.

Tomoyo Daidouji se parece mucho a su padre en ese sentido. Es muy perspicaz, observadora y analítica. De mi, sólo heredo lo divertida, elegante y la capacidad que tiene de diseñar y hacer negocios. En lo físico, ella tiene el cabello de color negro, la piel blanca como de porcelana gracias a los genes de su padre y de su tía Nadeshiko, mientras que de mí, sólo saco los ojos violetas. Digna represéntate del imperio Daidouji, ¿verdad?

—Princesa, todo está bien —le dije mostrándole una sonrisa tierna.

—Si tú lo dices, te creeré —dijo con un suspiro —Por cierto madre, antes que me olvide, vine a decirte que esta noche saldré con Eriol…

—Pero hija…

—Pero nada, mamá —se toco la punta de la nariz. Hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada —. Escucha. Eriol y yo queremos intimidad, y al mismo tiempo dársela a ustedes. A veces pienso que los dos estamos demás en la mansión y…

Oh, era eso.

—Claro que no, hija. Tú y Eriol son las personas más importantes que tengo, y también Fujitaka. Nunca están demás. Tenía pensado en agrandar la mansión y hacerles una suite para ustedes y tenga su privacidad, puedan salir y entrar a la hora que quieran sin problemas, pero no me dejes. No nos dejen, por favor.

Sonará patético que me comporte así, más en estos momentos necesito de mi hija y de mi futuro yerno. No puedo lidiar esto sola, y es ahora cuando más los quiero junto a mí. Parece que mi pequeña se percato de mis palabras, porque me miraba entre sorprendida y triste. Proseguí.

—Todo esto nos ha afectado a todos, cariño. No sólo a ti, Eriol o los chicos. Ahora es cuando Fujitaka nos necesita más, porque él si está solo, aunque me tenga a mí. No tengo problema con que salgas ni que tengas intimidad con él. Pueden actuar como si no estuviéramos y…

—Gracias mamá —se acerco y me abrazo con cariño —. Mañana en la mañana regresamos a la mansión. Hoy necesitas hablar y estar con mi tío, ¿te parece?

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras me despedía de mi princesa. Nunca tuve problemas con ella para hablar de cualquier tema, incluso sobre el sexo. Ella siempre fue muy madura y hasta ahora lo ha demostrado. Suspire. Necesitaba tranquilizarme para enfrentarme a mi pareja. Vi de nuevo el escrito con los papeles encima, y tome una decisión.

Ahora esperemos que sea lo mejor.

Salí de la oficina, le di las últimas indicaciones a mi asistente, me despedí de ella con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el ascensor. Cuando estaba en la limosina, no pude evitar recordar ciertas cosas del pasado.

_El bautizo de mi hija._

_La noche que hice el amor con Fujitaka en la playa y a la luz de la luna._

_Sakura son su sonrisa tierna._

_La complicidad que había entre Sakura y Tomoyo._

_Las noches donde nos quedamos conversando mientras jugábamos monopolio, los seis._

—Hemos llegado señora —el chofer me despertó de los recuerdo, cosa que se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Al entrar a la mansión no pude evitar sentir tristeza y preocupación. Tantas cosas que han pasado dentro de esas paredes, que si ellas hablaran, de seguro harían un libro y sería todo un _best seller. _Sonreí con nostalgia y para qué negarlo, también de manera divertida por mis pensamientos. Moví la cabeza negativamente, creyendo fervientemente que todo es sólo un sueño, que nada ha pasado. Tonta al pensar ingenuamente así.

Ahí estaba la biblioteca de la mansión, la cual la sabíamos compartir entre Fujitaka y yo, y en ciertas ocasiones mi hija con Eriol. También es el sitio donde hacemos nuestras reuniones de negocios. Pero eso sí, cuando Tomoyo la usa, ella me avisa un par de días con anticipación y de paso se lo comunica a su tío. Desde que ella decidió estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo, utiliza muy a menudo el lugar junto con Eriol, ya que comparte la misma carrera: administración. La otra carrera que tomó fue diseño y Hiragizawa se inclino por economía.

Por esa razón y la anterior, tomé la decisión de mandar a construir una suite y otra biblioteca para mi hija. Además que ella necesita su privacidad e intimidad con su pareja. Dirán que somos locos o algo así, pero la verdad es que, al menos yo, soy de mentalidad abierta. Acepto las cosas como son. Además, sé como críe a mi bebé y eso me basta. Lo que digan los demás, me da igual.

Al entrar, vi a Fujitaka sentado detrás del escritorio con la mirada perdida y con un vaso de whisky entre sus dedos. El corazón se me hizo pequeño de verlo así, tan ido, tan deprimido. Avance hasta donde él y me senté sobre sus piernas, puso su mano derecha alrededor de mi cintura, y yo con las mías le rodee el cuello. Empecé a acariciarle el pecho, de manera tierna mientras que él lo hacía en mi cintura y espalda.

De repente sentí sus labios en mi cuello, besándome cariñosamente y con algo de posesión. Le busque los labios, pero no me dejo. Así que trate de usar alguna otra estrategia para calmarlo, porque tenía dos opciones: una, que él me hiciera ahí mismo el amor salvajemente, o dos, perdería la cabeza y se pondría como loco a romper lo que encuentre en su camino.

—¿Sakura estuvo en Colombia? —pregunté cuando vi una postal de mi sobrina que estaba en ese país.

—Sí. Sakura pasó de visita por Bogotá, antes de llegar a su destino final. Me comento que ya que estaba por allá, quería conocer esa hermosa ciudad —unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos. Era muy duro para él —¿Qué hice mal, Sonomi? —me preguntó dolido y triste.

—Nada. Tú no hiciste nada mal. Fuiste y eres un excelente padre. Sacaste tiempo de donde no tenías para criar a tu hija, darle lo que ella necesitaba, y sobre todo, pasaste esos minutos valiosos a su lado.

Se lo veía acabado y destruido. No era el Fujitaka Kinomoto que yo conocía, ese hombre gentil, con una sonrisa cálida, y de mente positiva. Ya no existía y se acabo el día en que su princesa abordo el avión, yéndose sin mirar atrás. Todo se vino abajo para él y desde ese día optó por desaparecer mentalmente de la faz de la tierra. Decidió cambiar, dejar sus sueños, dejar todo lo que había construido por mucho tiempo a base de trabajo y dedicación.

Era como ver como se le caía todo delante de sus ojos: sus sueños, sus anhelos, su vida. Yo no quería verlo así, pero ¿qué podíamos hacer si Sakura ya había tomado la desición? Hoy ella no esta en Japón, sino en algún país del continente Sudamericano. Aunque algo me decía que esto era recién el comienzo.

¿Hasta cuando vamos a soportar esto? ¿Hasta cuando?

Fujitaka había salido de la biblioteca, supuse que fue a darse un baño. Últimamente él no tenía ganas de nada, ni de bañarse, pero mis insistencias funcionaban y lo hacia. Me preocupaba por él, esta situación en donde un desconocido nos orillo a vivir era deprimente, por decirlo de alguna manera. El teléfono empezó a sonar de manera insistente, y yo no quería atender a nadie, pensando que era de la empresa. Cuan equivocada estaba.

—Daidouji Sonomi, ¿Quién habla?

—La vida no siempre es justa, ¿verdad Sonomi? —Ieran Li me dijo aquello como un saludo.

—¿Qué pasa Ieran? Te noto afligida —y no es para menos. Las cosas en la familia Li tampoco es que marchaba de maravillas, según sé, por mi hija Tomoyo.

—Creo que Júnior está metido en drogas.

Sorpresa.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Crees? ¿No estas segura de que este metido ahí?

—Sí, Sonomi. Creo. Vive metido en su cuarto, sale de vez en cuando, y luego regresa a él. Cuando he entrado a su habitación, he notado cierto olor a Marihuana, pero no estoy segura. Ya no sé que hacer, siento que pierdo fuerza. Dime, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que este metido?

—Por los síntomas, y porque, como te dije hace un momento, cuando he entrado a su cuarto he notado el olor de Marihuana, pero eso no basta.

Me era muy duro imaginar esa escena con júnior. Él no era así, pero a raíz de que rompió con mi sobrina, cambio, y digamos que no lo hizo para bien. Sería terrible que no lo logren de sacar de donde esta metido, porque aquí no es lo que parece o se intuye, él está dentro de un hoyo muy profundo. Lo bueno, es que Fujitaka no esta y no puede escuchar la conversación, le dolería en el alma que eso este pasando el joven Li. Lo quería como a un hijo.

Y todo padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos.

Como yo quiero lo mejor para mi princesa, cueste lo que cueste, pase lo que pase.

Y el llanto de alguien detrás del teléfono me despertó de mis pensamientos. Ieran Li estaba llorando, cuando ella jamás lo hace. De seguro había algo más que los que pasaban en ellos y no era precisamente Júnior. Dejé que se desahogara, la entendía a la perfección, y sinceramente, no me gustaría estar en sus pies, pero si lo estaba, tendría que sacar fuerzas de donde no tendría para ayudar a mi hija, si ese fuere el caso.

Pero no lo era, e Ieran necesitaba de una amiga que la escuche y la oriente.

—Encima, mi esposo esta enfermo de gravedad. Él no sabe nada de lo que paso y que su único hijo varón esta botando su vida por el precipicio.

—Tampoco sería bueno que se lo digas, Ieran. Si necesitas de alguien, aquí estoy para ayudarte. Somos socias, pero por encima de los negocios, somos amigas.

No iba tampoco a preguntar que era lo que tenía el Shaoran II, puesto que si es una enfermedad terminal, tal vez podría tocar una llaga profunda de dolor. Ya tenía suficiente Ieran con su hijo, como para que venga yo y me meta en asuntos que tal vez pueda producir más dolor. Y eso no quería.

Al cerrar la llamada, note que Ieran no se sentía mejor. En realidad, nadie estaba mejor. Salí de la biblioteca, de dirigía a paso lento hasta mi habitación y lo vi ahí, acostado en la cama mirando el techo. ¿En que estará pensando? Me acosté a lado de él, pero al querer abrazarlo, Fujitaka se volteo y me dio la espalda. Sinceramente ya me esta cansando la actitud de él. Sólo él puede ser la victima, el que sufre cuando no es así. Somos todos, incluida yo.

Me levante de la cama para dirigirme a la ducha y tomar un buen baño. Tal vez el agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo me tranquilice un poco, porque estoy muy alterada. Quiero lo mejor para él, trato de comprenderlo lo mejor que puedo, de ayudarlo a levantarse para que no este así, todo decaído y él me trata con indiferencia, es el colmo. Así que, ignorando lo que este haciendo, que lo más probable este es pensado en lo ocurrido, abrí la puerta para entrar al baño.

—¿Por qué me dejas aquí? ¿Ya no quieres bañarte conmigo? —me dijo con voz de lastima. Esta bien, la gota que derramo el vaso de agua.

—Mira Fujitaka —le dije volteándome a verlo —Tú eres el que se aleja de mi, el que me da la espalda. Quieres hacerte la victima de todo esto y no te das cuenta que todos los somos, que todos sufrimos.

—Eso no es…

—¿Qué? ¿Verdad? Sabes que es así. Sakura ya es una adulta y sabe lo que hace.

—No digas lo que no sabes, Sonomi. Sakura esta resentida con todo el mundo y por eso se largo. Dejándome solo, dejándonos a todos.

Y sin poderlo evitar, le di una cacheta.

—Sabes que es mentira. Ella simplemente necesita tiempo y espacio para pensar. No es Tomoeda, es Japón lo que la tiene mal. Necesita un aire fresco, meditar sobre muchas cosas, pero sobre todo rehacer su vida. Ten un poco más de confianza con tu hija, ella sabe porqué hace las cosas.

Apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y enterró la cabeza en sus manos, estaba terminado. Daba una imagen pobre de si mismo, pues hasta ese momento todavía seguía con la idea de que él fue un mal padre, que nunca le dio lo suficiente a su hija. Las cosas no eran así, yo lo sabía, mi hija lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos. Él siempre fue un ejemplo del cual muchos padres quisieran seguir, pues no es fácil ser arqueólogo, donde tienes que viajar y rezar para que no pase nada y al mismo tiempo criar a su hija.

Entre al baño y me metí en la ducha. Quería despejar mis temores, mis frustraciones, mi cansancio. Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, mi mente se perdió en el mar de los recuerdos; también en los pensamientos del día. ¡Como vuela el tiempo! Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo, y sentía que no había sido productiva, cuando no es así. El trabajo me absorbía por completo, y los problemas también.

Una vez terminada de bañarme, me puse crema para el cuerpo, me vestí con pijama que era un vestido de seda y salí del cuarto de baño. Lo vi acostado boca arriba, sólo tenía un pantalón por pijama. Se lo veía como un bebe, mientras dormía. Me preguntaba si esta vez tendría un sueño tranquilo, o seria como las otras noches, sólo pesadilla. Cuando las tenia, se levantaba sudado y con una mirada asustada.

Me acosté a su lado, y lo abrace. El también me abrazo cuando me sintió. Los minutos pasan lentamente, como torturándonos y ellos gozan con eso, riéndose maliciosamente. En definitiva, Morfeo no vino a verme, me costaba conciliar el sueño, y mi hermosa mente se dedico a divagar por los viejos recuerdos. Tanto personales como profesionales. Un suspiro suave de frustración salio de mis labios, esa noche no dormiría, tal vez.

Me levante con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo. Me deshice de su agarre de manera sutil, él se movió, pero fue para acomodarse y dormir mejor. Otro suspiro sale de mis labios, de verdad que se lo veía acabado y temía que mi relación con Fujitaka empezara a tambalear. Esto es cosa de dos, no de uno. Me levante con sumo cuidado, y salí de la habitación. Camine escaleras abajo, me dirigía a la cocina, tal vez un poco de leche caliente me sirva para conciliar el sueño.

—Te vuelvo a decir, no puedo decírtelo —escuche unas voz, pero no me parecía familiar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —esa voz si la pude reconocer. ¿No se suponía que regresaban mañana? ¿Qué paso?

—Se lo prometí a Sakura. No puedo fallar una promesa. Lo siento, Eriol.

Me acerque aún más para tratar de escuchar de lo que hablaban. No sé porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como si alguien fuera a revelar una terrible noticia. Puse mis oídos de manera aguda, pude escuchar de lo que hablaban.

—¿Sabes, Tomoyo? Sakura no es la única victima aquí, también lo es Shaoran.

—Yo sé que los dos son victimas, pero le debo lealtad a mi prima.

—¿Y a Shaoran no se la debes?

—También, pero primero es ella. Además Shaoran… —un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa nos hizo brincar del susto a las dos. No sólo los escuchaba, también los veía.

—Shaoran esta mal desde ese día que termino con Sakura. ¿Sabes que más Tomoyo? —Eriol hizo pregunta de manera sarcástica — el 15 de noviembre lo encontré prácticamente muerto, había ingerido cualquier cantidad de drogas y alcohol. Fue un milagro de que sobreviviera. Él no iba ir al baile, pero decidió al último momento para aclarar muchas cosas con ella, pero se encerró en su mundo y no lo acepto. ¿Crees que en China será un chico normal? Te equivocas, querida.

—Dime que no es cierto…

—Lo es. Sakura actúa como una paranoica de primera, como si Shaoran hubiera ido tras ella. Pues te repito, se equivoca, porque él no lo hubiera hecho. Él no se iba a despedir de nadie, pero se sintió en la obligación, y como quiera, dejo que nosotros hablemos con él. Pero Sakura, es otro cantar. Nos trato como basura. ¿Sakura es madura? No, no lo es.

Y vi como Eriol salió de la cocina enojado, no se percato que yo estaba ahí. Cuando observe que mi hija iba a ir tras de él, la detuve. Me miro con sorpresa, pero yo le negué con la cabeza. Tal vez él necesitara un descanso. Es obvio que esta dolido por la actitud de mi sobrina y si estoy de acuerdo con lo último que dijo: Sakura no es una persona madura. Actuó por impulso y resentimiento.

Fujitaka se había dado cuenta de eso, y precisamente, es lo que quiso decirme en el cuarto donde dormimos, pero yo defendí a mi sobrina. Creo que más bien la culpa es mitad por mitad. Ahora que ya estaba confirmado de lo de las drogas de Shaoran, no sé como actuara Ieran. Ella no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero lo intuye. Yo lo sé, pero no puedo decírselo, me sentiría como chismosa. Lo mejor será que me calme y busque una solución rápido, y eso incluye decirle a Ieran lo que sé.

¿Y si le comento que he escuchado rumores de que él ha estado metido en eso?

¿Me creerá?

¿Se enojara?

Y por lo que veo, no hay otra salida. Pero sigo insistiendo que si debe haber. Lleve a Tomoyo a la cocina, prepare dos chocolates y me senté delante de ella. La mire con ternura, estaba tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, la conocía bien como para saberlo. ¿Será por la pelea que tuvo con Eriol? No, de seguro es por algo más pero no lo sabré hasta que no hable.

Los minutos de silencio se volvieron incómodos. Pero hay que esperar, ¿no?

—No sé que pensar, mamá.

—¿Por qué? —no podía decirle que los escuche, que ya lo sabia todo.

—La situación que estamos viviendo es asfixiante. La actitud de Sakura y Shaoran, la universidad, la empresa, mi tío Fujitaka, ¿sigo enumerando? —lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

—No es necesario, hija. Te entiendo, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ambos han tomado sus decisiones, y no hay que hacer más que respetarla.

—Me acabo de pelear con Eriol, mamá. Súmale eso a la lista de problemas.

—¿Por qué pelearon?

—Por Sakura y Shaoran. Dios, mamá. ¿Quién nos hizo esto? ¿En que momento apareció Touya para arruinarlo?

—No lo sé, pequeña. Deberías hablar con él, aclarar las cosas. Sé que es muy duro, pero ante todo y sobre todo, el dialogo es lo que no debe perderse.

La misma pregunta me la hacia una y otra vez. No creo que Touya este actuando solo, sino con alguien. Terminamos de tomar el chocolate, nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Cuando entre, vi a Fujitaka dormido profundamente, por lo menos esta noche si tendrá un sueño tranquilo, no como las otras que se levantaba sobresaltado, llorando desconsoladamente.

**Tomoyo POV**

Después de hablar con mamá, me sentí más tranquila. Tenía razón al decir que el dialogo jamás debe perderse, y yo estaba dispuesta hablar con él. Sé como se siente, Shaoran es su mejor amigo, compartieron muchas cosas, y ahora esto. Lo que me tiene con duda es, ¿cómo supo que él estaba metido en drogas? Porque fue una afirmación la que me dio, no una suposición. Suspiro. Todo esto me tiene agotada, física y mentalmente.

Me dijo que lo había encontrado, pero ¿cómo supo que las drogas y el alcohol fueron los causantes de aquello? ¿Fueron los doctores? ¿Fue el mismo Shaoran? Un mar de preguntas se asomaba en mi cabeza, pero ninguna tenia respuesta. O tal vez, si las tenga, pero no estaba segura que ese alguien me las quiera dar. Y esa persona era Eriol. Que esta demás decir, estaba dolido por la actitud de mi prima.

Tenía toda la razón de estarlo.

Entre en la habitación, lo vi sentado en la orilla de la cama, con los codos puestos sobre sus muslos, y las manos sostenían su cabeza. ¿Habrá llorado? Me acerque de manera lenta, me senté a lado de él, y le acaricie la espalda. Al notar mi presencia, me abrazo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, y oculto su rostro en mi cuello y hombro. Eriol muy pocas veces lloraba, recuerdo que la última que vez lo hizo fue cuando murieron sus padres. De hecho, ese evento lo cambio por completo y tardo bastante tiempo en recuperarse.

Aun no entiendo del todo como fue que Eriol termino bajo la custodia de mi mamá. Sabía que los Hiragizawa y mi madre eran amigos, además de ser socios. Nunca supe hasta que punto llegaba esa confianza. Cuando paso el accidente, y la noticia llegó, Eriol se desmorono por completo, en ese entonces éramos aún amigos, pero ya nos veíamos como algo más. Mi madre hablo con él en privado por mucho tiempo, al salir lo único que me dijo es que a partir de ese día, él viviría con nosotras.

_Y luego de eso nos hicimos novios._

No me arrepiento para nada de todos los momentos vividos con Eriol, cada minuto que he compartido con él se ha quedado guardado en mi memoria y en mi corazón. Y no sólo han sido los buenos, sino también los malos momentos, como el de ahora. De repente sentí como me movía hasta quedar encima de mi novio, ¿tanto tiempo me perdí en los recuerdos? Puede ser que sí.

Me alce un poco y pude ver sus ojos azules, tenía una mirada profunda, llena de tristeza y de dolor. Lo entendía a la perfección, porqué a mi me pasaba lo mismo, apoye mis manos sobre su pecho para levantarme y verlo mejor. Él se quito sus lentes, los dejo a un lado, puso sus manos en mis piernas, y empezó a darme caricias. Se nota que le costaba decir algo, Eriol no era de expresiones, no en esos momentos.

—Lo siento —me dijo con una voz casi apagada.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa —le conteste con una sonrisa tierna.

—No debí tratarte así. Es sólo que…

—Tranquilo, no es culpa de nadie. Estamos sensibles y lo más mínimo nos altera, lo entiendo —le dije mientras le acariciaba su pecho.

—Lo único que quiero ahora, es dormir contigo en mis brazos.

Sonreí sinceramente. Aunque me gusta hacer el amor con él, había momentos, como estos, en que lo que prefería sólo dormir. Me levante, empecé a quitarme la ropa, no me importaba que él estuviera viendo, si ya me ha visto desnuda anteriormente, así que por ese lado, no hay problema. Me dirigí a la cómoda, saque un baby doll color lila y que apenas me llegaba a los muslos. Cuando me voltee a ver, lo vi acostado con sus boxers color negro.

Zafiro vs Amatista.

Te amo.

Camine a la cama, me acosté a su lado, el me abrazo por la cintura y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Esa noche dormiría a como dé lugar.

El sonido de unos pájaros cantar provocaron que de manera lenta abriera mis ojos, no sé cuanto tiempo he de haber dormido, pero me sentía mucho más relajada y tranquila que los días anteriores. Tal vez hablar con mamá, y luego con Eriol provocaron ese efecto relajante en mí. No estoy segura. Me moví lentamente para no despertarlo, y salí de la cama. Busque con la mirada el reloj que me diera la hora y lo encontré.

8:30 am

Un poco tarde para mi gusto, pero que se le iba hacer. Por lo general, yo siempre despertaba a las siete y media, pero con la universidad, despertaba aún más temprano por mis clases a las siete. En fin. Entre al baño, me di una ducha, salí envuelta en una toalla y me puse ropa. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra sin manga y zapatos deportivos. Justo cuando iba salir de mi habitación, mi Iphone suena.

—Daidouji.

—Hola, Tomoyo

—Hola, Rika ¿Pasa algo malo? —no pude evitar preocuparme de que algo hubiese pasado. Después de lo que paso en el hospital, ambas volvimos a ser las mismas de antes. Comprendimos que eran los nervios del momento, la sensibilidad que estábamos pasando.

—No. Sólo llamaba para decirte que nos vamos a reunir en mi departamento eso de la una de la tarde. Para conversar un rato, además que necesito la opinión de otras personas.

—Claro, ahí estaremos. Deja que despierte Eriol y se lo digo.

—Bien, los espero.

Y se cerró la comunicación.

Vi a Eriol, seguía dormido, de seguro se ha de levantar más tarde, él tampoco ha dormido bien que digamos y merece descansar. Por suerte era sábado y no teníamos clases, así que nos podíamos tomar el día libre, por decirlo así. Suspiro. ¿Qué va a pasar? Nunca me ha gustado pensar en futuro, pero esta vez tenía una ligera impresión de que nuestro futuro estaba muy incierto y lleno de sorpresas.

¿Meiling sabrá lo de Shaoran? Digo, si Eriol lo supo, ella también. Son primos y compartían muchas cosas, no sé si ahora lo hagan, pues ella vive aquí en Tomoeda, y aquí hace sus estudios. Todos vivíamos en incertidumbre, con los nervios a flor de piel, y con tristeza. Pero en especial mi tío Fujitaka, él parecía un zombi haciendo las cosas que tenia que hacer. Y la única carta de Sakura, no le hizo bien.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un desayuno. Me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarme a mamá sentada ahí, supongo que esperando por la comida. Me senté a lado de ella, y no quise interrumpir el silencio que había. No era incomodo, pero tampoco era cómodo, simplemente era un silencio en busca de respuesta a las preguntas que había en el aire. Pero era imposible encontrarlas. Nadie las tenía, ni yo que era una persona muy observadora y perspicaz.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano. Suspire nuevamente. Extrañaba a Sakura, las salidas en grupo, las risas, los buenos y malos momentos, los consejos, las largas noches de conversación que teníamos. En fin, es algo que queda grabado. El tiempo puede pasar, pero los recuerdos no. La melancolía se aproximaba por la esquina de mi corazón, y unas cuantas lágrimas quisieron salir, pero se lo impedí. Ya no lloraría más por el pasado. Ahora tenía un presente, y tenía que pensar en el futuro aunque no quisiera. Así de simple.

—¿Y Eriol? —pregunto mi mamá para disolver el ambiente que se había creado.

—Dormido. Algunas noches no ha descansado bien y anoche recién pudo dormir tranquilo.

—Ya veo. Igual que Fujitaka — no pude evitar sentirme preocupaba, pero una sonrisa tierna que me dio me tranquilizo. El poder de mamá —¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Sinceramente, mal. Extraño muchas cosas, y siento como si parte de mis sueños hubiesen sido robados.

—Es normal, cariño —me sonrió melancólicamente —. Todos nos sentimos así desde lo que sucedió.

—Por cierto mamá, ¿mi tío Fujitaka? —pregunte queriendo evadir el tema.

—Salió temprano. En realidad, se fue de viaje a una expedición.

—¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que se va a refugiar en el trabajo para olvidar todo?

—Lo mismo pienso.

—¿Vas hacer algo?

—Me iba a poner a trabajar en el despacho. ¿Ustedes?

—Rika me llamo para que nos reunamos en su departamento al medio día.

Y antes que mamá diga algo sentí la presencia de alguien entrar a la cocina. Era Eriol. Saludo primero a mi madre, y luego a mí con un beso en los labios. Por lo menos el semblante cambio, y se lo veía más descansado.

—¿Ya desayunaron?

—No. Estamos esperando que nos traigan la comida —mamá se giro para decirle a la cocinera que prepara un tercer desayuno.

—Por cierto Eriol, Rika me llamo para que fuéramos a su departamento eso del medio día.

—Bien. Desayunamos, hacemos lo que tengamos que hacer y nos vamos para allá. Quiero distraerme.

Y en eso tenía razón.

—¿Volverán a casa?

—Sí, pero de seguro en la noche, mamá.

Desayunamos de manera tranquila, conversando sobre la ampliación de la mansión. Nadie volvió a tocar el tema de mi tío Fujitaka ni de Sakura, peor de Shaoran. No es que fuese prohibido, pero aquellos sucesos aún eran frescos, nos cambiaba el ánimo en un solo segundo. Eriol aporto con ideas sobre como quería la suite y la biblioteca, él nunca pedía nada a mi madre, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo. Tal vez porque deseaba más tranquilidad.

Verlos a los dos era como ver a una madre con su hijo, y es que en eso se convirtió mi madre para él. Se llevan tan bien, comparten momentos, y Eriol suele involucrarse tanto en su empresa como en la de nosotras. Mamá lo escucha con atención las ideas que da, y cuando no le parece correcta una, le ayuda. Aunque eso es poco frecuente, la mayoría son buenas y se las pone en práctica.

Yo sé que Eriol será un gran ingeniero y economista.

Al terminar el desayuno, ambos subimos a la habitación. Eriol me abrazo por la cintura, me dio un beso en los labios y luego bajo hasta mi cuello. Yo tire mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio y comodidad. Enterré mis finos dedos en su cabello, incitándolo a más. Subió de nuevo a buscar mi boca para besarme, y yo gustosa se la di. Sabía por donde iba la cosa, y me gustaba.

_El mañanero_.

Me llevo hasta la cama, se sentó y yo me quede a horcajadas sobre él. Seguíamos besándonos con ternura, pasión. Me quito la camiseta sin manga que tenía puesta, y se quedo viendo un momento mis atributos. Le sonreí. Él los beso por encima de mi sostén negro, hasta que le quito el seguro. Jugaba con ellos, le daba besos, logré quitarle la camiseta que tenía puesta y acariciaba su ancha espalda mientras él me besaba el cuello y los senos.

De un momento a otro me puso sobre la cama. Me quito el pantalón junto con mi tanga y quede desnuda ante él. No me daba vergüenza, después de todo, no era la primera vez. Pero cuando hacíamos el amor, sentía que era la primera vez que me tocaba. Siempre tan delicado, tierno, preocupándose de que no sintiera dolor. Creo que ningún otro hombre hubiese sido así como lo es Eriol conmigo. Aunque bueno, tampoco tuve oportunidad de salir en serio con otros chicos, siempre estuve a lado de él, y con él perdí mi virginidad.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya no tenia ni el pantalón ni los boxers puestos. Estaba desnudo. Eriol si que era todo un _hombre_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. Se posiciono en medio de mis piernas, y me penetró con suma delicadeza. El baile antiguo de nuestras caderas se dio inicio, la habitación se lleno de gemidos y jadeos.

_Eriol…_

_Tomoyo…_

Hasta que al final explotamos los dos en un delicioso clímax. Salió de mí de manera lenta, y se acostó a mi lado, llevándome con él para que me acomodara en sus brazos. Me acariciaba mi espalda y cintura. No decía nada, y era la primera vez que después de hacer el amor, no pronuncia palabra. ¿Para qué? Si en silencio, también nos comunicamos. Yo sé que él tenía miedo, pero no sabía cuales eran sus razones que fundamentaban aquello.

Miro la hora en su reloj Rolex que tenía y se asombro.

—Son las doce. Mejor vistámonos, y vayamos saliendo para donde Rika.

Yo sólo asentí. ¿Tan rápido pasa el tiempo? Parece ser que sí. Nos vestimos, y mientras lo hacíamos, nos mirábamos con amor. Eriol se acerco a darme un beso, me abrazo de forma posesiva. Estaba actuando raro, pero no diría nada. No hasta que él hable, diga todo lo que tenga que decir. Terminamos de ponernos nuestras ropas, y quedamos en un silencio un poco incomodo.

—No quiero perderte, Tomoyo

—No me vas a perder. ¿Eriol, qué pasa?

—Últimamente me ha entrado temor de que me dejes, por todo lo que pasa. No sé que haría sin ti, eres mi luz y mi guía. Te necesito.

Lo abrace. Lo bese. Lo mire a sus ojos azules, le sonreí tiernamente. _No me vas a perder. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, _le susurre pero fui clara. Él me entendió, no dijo más. Salimos de la habitación, nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca para despedirnos de mamá. Nos deseo éxito en la reunión, y le dio algunos consejos a Eriol, sobre todo con la bebida alcohólica y los cigarrillos.

Desde el problema que tuvimos, él se refugio en los cigarrillos y fumaba dos diarios. Le hablaba para que lo dejara, pero era imposible. No se enojaba, porque sabia que lo hacia por su bien, pero se sentía incomodo al tratar de ese tema. De paso, con el asunto de la empresa, y sus nervios a punto de colapsar, se refugiaba ahí como si eso fuera lo único. Aunque no niego que me guste el olor de la mezcla de su perfume con el tabaco, no estaba bien. Ya volvería hablar con él sobre ello.

Mamá lo sabia porque una vez cuando fue a la universidad, lo encontró fumando Malboro rojo. Cabe decir que ese día él se llevo el sermón de su vida. Justo ese día, mi madre había decidido ir a la universidad para salir almorzar con nosotros dos cuando lo vio. Eriol sonrió, y la escucho atentamente. Me miraba a cada rato como pidiéndome ayuda, pero yo no le hice caso. Después de eso, tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la cual él acepto su derrota: mi madre y yo teníamos la razón acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.

Salimos de la biblioteca en dirección al carro. Eriol iba a manejar el Callidac Escalade, su auto preferido. Decía que demostraba fortaleza, y era una amenaza para cualquiera que quiera acercarse hacer algún daño. Yo me reía de las ocurrencias de Eriol. Como amaba a ese hombre, mi hombre, porque era mío y de ninguna otra mujer. Aunque había algunas que se le lanzaba descaradamente y otras le coqueteaban sin pudor alguno.

En un momento dado, Eriol busco mi mano mientras manejaba. Estaba tenso, lo podía sentir. Lo miraba y tenia la mirada perdida, aunque sé que hacia un esfuerzo por concentrarse para manejar. Muy pocas veces lo he visto así, podría decirse que fueron dos ocasiones: el fallecimiento de sus padres, y ahora con lo de Shaoran. Él es un hombre apegado a la familia y amigos, lo que le pase a alguno también le afecta a él notablemente. Hasta le cambia el humor.

Sentí un alivio cuando estaciono el carro. La verdad es que el departamento de Rika y Yoshiyuki quedaba en el centro de Tomoeda, era un lugar clave para las reuniones, pues todos llegábamos en menos de quince minutos. Quedaba frente al parque pingüino, y de vez en cuando solíamos ir para distraernos un poco. Nos bajamos del auto, Eriol guardo sus cigarrillos, el Iphone en el pantalón, me miro con ternura. Suspire. Sabia que se le hacia duro todo.

Tocamos el timbre, Rika salio a recibirnos. Saludamos, y nos encontramos con que estaban Meiling con Naoko sentadas en un sillón, mientras que Yamazaki y Chiharu sentados en un sofá abrazados. En el centro de la mesa había varias botellas de licor, entre ellos el whisky y el vodka, también había algo de picar y tres ceniceros. Saludamos de la manera más normal, pero nadie decía nada más. El silencio que había no era incomodo, pero si muy reflexivo. Todos los presentes estaban pensando en muchos sucesos.

Estábamos sentados comiendo, pero nadie pronunciaba ni una palabra. De repente, Takashi saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió y se puso a fumar. Eriol no tardo en seguirle los pasos. Ambos se miraban, pero no decían nada. Chiharu miro a su novio con cara de preocupada, pero él le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Al igual que Eriol, Takashi empezó a fumar en la universidad. La vida estresante que llevábamos nos orillaba a eso. Bueno, al menos nosotras no lo hacíamos, pero si los varones con excepción de Terada.

El timbre sonó, la puerta se abrió y luego se cerró. Nos sorprendimos al ver entrar a Yukito con su esposa Nakuru. Nos saludamos, y seguíamos con el silencio incomodo. Eriol y Takashi seguían fumando mientras tomaban un sorbo de su whisky. Meiling se la veía perdida, como pensando en muchas cosas o tal vez recordando algo. Naoko le acariciaba con ternura su mano. A todos nos afectaba.

De un momento a otro, Rika le entrego una carpeta a Eriol para que la vea. Él la miro, una y otra vez, no sabría decir que era lo que pensaba porque su mirada no me decía nada. Se mantuvo en silencio, inhalo un poco de humo de su cigarrillo y lo expulso. Parece ser que las cosas no han mejorado nada, o por lo menos no quieren cambiar para algo positivo. O quien sabe, y yo estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

—Aquí dice que Touya esta enfermo psicológicamente. Que sufre de trastorno bipolar —dijo Eriol con cierto recelo.

—Si, así es. Él ya fue visto por un psiquiatra cuando era niño, pero parece ser que nunca termino el tratamiento —comento Rika con seguridad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no cuadran, chicos. Si él estaba enfermo, ¿cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? —comento Takashi con aire reflexivo.

—El señor Fujitaka lo sabia, pero pensó, como todos nosotros, que se debía a la muerte de la señora Nadeshiko y que tenía depresión —explico Yukito con seriedad.

—Yo creo que alguien esta detrás de todo esto, sólo por venganza con la familia Li —dijo Mei saliendo de sus pensamientos. Todos estábamos confundidos.

—¿Venganza contra la familia Li? ¿Y que tiene que ver Touya Kinomoto en todo esto? —pregunte con dudas.

—La familia Li encontró ciertas reliquias y mandaron a llamar a un arqueólogo reconocido para que los ayudara a salir de las dudas. Pero había otra familia que también estaba detrás de todo eso —Mei explico de manera suave.

—O sea que esto es una represalia contra tu familia, Mei —dijo Naoko como captando la idea —Si eso es cierto, ¿Qué tiene que ver los Kinomoto en todo esto?

—Porque el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto era el arqueólogo contratado por mi familia.

Y el silencio reino.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Sorpresa!

He vuelto con el fic. Y he empezado el año, trayendoles un nuevo capitulo. Así que, no piensen que lo he tenido abandonado, sólo que otros proyectos, novio, familia, enfermedades han hecho que avanzara a paso de tortuga. Pero tal como se presenta las cosas, este año tendremos dos historias que serán concluidas (esta y conocidos), y el inicio de una historia más, aún no sé si será de Sakura Card Captor o de otra serie de anime, eso tendría que verlo más adelante.

Ahora, con respecto a la historia...

¿Qué tal les parecio el capítulo?

¿Interesante o no?

Aquí vemos un poco más del porqué la venganza planeada contra los Kinomoto y contra los Li, pero aún falta, además que los malos aún no aparecen como deberían hacerlo, pero lo harán, eso se los aseguro.

Bueno, les dejo. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado este capitulo, y que, por favor me dejarán un **REVIEW** para saber su opinión. Eso es muy importante para mi.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
